¿Es esto real?
by AvatarYumiko
Summary: HG/GW- Ginny se da cuenta de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Hermione será tarea imposible, sobre todo ahora, que Ron y Harry ya no se encontraban estorbando a su alrededor. Yuri, femmslash, smut
1. Chapter 1

Me he aventurado un poco a escribir un Hermione/Ginny, porque llevo shipeándolas desde hace eones xD He intentado ser lo más fiel a los libros posible, aunque si me cuelo perdonármelo, que hace años que no me los leo!

**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Miré de nuevo a Hermione, que se encontraba enfrascada en su redacción de Transformaciones, como siempre. Tras la Guerra Mágica que acababa de finalizar apenas unos meses atrás, ella había decidido cursar su último curso en Hogwarts, al contrario que Harry y mi hermano, que directamente habían decidido saltarse ese paso y entrar de lleno en sus estudios de carrera. De esa forma, estábamos las dos en en el mismo curso, a pesar del año de edad que nos llevábamos. Dado que el año anterior estuve demasiado preocupada, y por lo tanto distraída, a duras penas había conseguido aprobar, y por eso necesitaba la ayuda de la castaña que se encontraba junto a mí.

Desde aquél día, su mirada se había vuelto un tanto más oscura. La razón me la contó ese mismo verano: había cometido un grave error que no sabía como arreglar. Me dijo que en un momento de confusión, presión y nerviosismo, había besado a Ron, tras una declaración en favor de los elfos domésticos, a los que sabía, les tenía mucho respeto. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me relató aquél momento, pidiéndome que le aconsejara, ya que ella realmente no veía a mi hermano más allá que como a su mejor amigo, y éste llevaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo. Tras una larga charla, decidió no decirle nada, no quería dañar más sus sentimientos.

Hermione levantó la vista del pergamino al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándola fijamente. "Ginny, ¿te ocurre algo?" Me sobresalté al escuchar su melodiosa voz dirigirse a mi, y con un sonrojo bastante notable me excuse con lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. "Eh... no, no. Es solo que... estoy preocupada por los EXTASIS*..."Me miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida por los colores que habían adquirido mis mejillas ante su pregunta y por la respuesta tan poco creíble que le había dado. "Falta mucho para esos exámenes, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?" Intenté disimular mi anterior reacción con un tono de voz firme y seguro. "Sí, no te preocupes" Desistió en su intento de descubrir lo que rondaba en mi cabeza, probablemente pensando que sería alguna de mis típicas preocupaciones tontas.

Aunque lo cierto era, que yo no lo consideraba en absoluto una tontería. ¿Estar enamorada de tu mejor amiga se puede considerar como tal? Teniendo en cuenta de que ambas éramos chicas, era un tema bastante serio. Dejé a Harry justo antes de entrar al expreso de Hogwarts porque sabía que no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma, aún a sabiendas de que no podría conquistar a Hermione. Su reacción fue bastante más tranquila de lo que esperaba, probablemente porque él tampoco sentía que esa relación fuera a llegar a nada más.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el que consideraba mi segundo hogar, estuve dándole más y más vueltas a la posibilidad de que realmente no fuera heterosexual. Ese, era un tema que en mi familia nunca se había tratado, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera porque no se había dado la ocasión, o es que lo evitaban a toda costa. En una de mis teorías, probablemente la más acertada, barajaba la posibilidad de que mi amor por Harry fuera más una admiración e incluso encaprichamiento de niña en plena pubertad que un enamoramiento propiamente dicho. Porque bien es cierto, que siempre se desviaba mi mirada cada vez que Hermione pasaba por mi lado, se me erizaba la piel por la cual ella me rozaba accidentalmente y no podía evitar quedarme embelesada con su voz cada vez que me hablaba, aunque no llegara a comprender, o siquiera escuchar, lo que me estaba diciendo. Para cuando llegué al castillo, estaba completamente segura de cuál era mi sexualidad, y cuáles mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Pero tenía miedo. Me asustaba lo que pudieran pensar los demás, lo que pudiera pensar mi familia, lo que podía pensar mi Hermione. Porque debajo de mi fachada de mujer fuerte e independiente, se encontraba una versión de mi misma, más débil, que no podía soportar la idea de ser rechazada por el resto.

Devolví la mirada a mi casi vacía redacción, suspiré y mojé ligeramente la pluma en el tintero, con la intención de quitarme ese pesado trabajo de encima de una vez. Para cuando terminé, Hermione ya llevaba un buen rato poniendo atención a un libro, en apariencia muggle, dado que ya había acabado su trabajo. Intenté llamarle la atención en voz baja, para no molestar a los demás alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca, pero pareció no escucharme. Armándome de valor, rocé suavemente su mano, deleitándome de paso de su electrizante piel. Alzó la mirada. "¿Ya has terminado?" Asentí con la cabeza en cuanto me recuperé del ligero mareo que me provocaba todo su ser y empecé a recoger las cosas para marcharnos.

"Es extraño no notar su presencia a tu alrededor todo el rato, ¿cierto?" Comenté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotras. "Sí. Aunque era de esperar que no quisieran terminar su etapa escolar teniendo la oportunidad de no hacerlo" Nos invadió de nuevo ese silencio. Me sentía más nerviosa de lo habitual al hablar con ella, como teniendo miedo de estropear nuestra amistad por decir cualquier cosa.

Llegamos a la sala común, que en aquellas horas del día se encontraba desierta. Los alumnos aprovechaban para salir a hacer actividades al aire libre aprovechando el sol y la agradable temperatura de primavera, o utilizaban esas horas libres para adelantar redacciones o practicar hechizos.

Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la habitación y guardar allí todos sus trastos, pero yo la interrumpí, agarrándola del brazo. No podía más, esta sensación de impotencia de verla a mi lado y no tener valor de decirle lo que provocaba en mí me estaba matando. Me miró a los ojos y yo inevitablemente me sonrojé, pero no iba a dejar a mitad lo que empecé, y le sostuve la mirada con determinación. "¿Qué ocurre?" Me miró de arriba a abajo preocupada, y entonces me di cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusca. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Tiré de ella hasta el pequeño sofá de dos plazas que había en un lado de la sala y me senté, haciéndole señas con la mano para que imitara mi gesto. Lo hizo, extrañada, y en cuanto levanté la mirada una vez más hacia su rostro, pude notar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, lo que me dio la seguridad que necesitaba. "Tengo que decirte algo. Pero antes que nada, quiero que sepas que esto no tiene por qué afectar a nuestra amistad en el caso de que tu no... no... a ti no te pase lo mismo" Dije todo esto atropelladamente, y ella me miró de forma ilegible. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Respiré hondo un par de veces y le agarré de las manos casi inconscientemente, como para darme ánimos a mi misma. "Yo... te... te quiero. Pero no de la forma que piensas, sino de una más especial. Te quiero más allá de nuestra amistad. Yo, te amo, Hermione." Desvié la vista y durante unos segundos ninguna dijo nada, ni hicimos ningún movimiento, así que, temiendo lo peor, proseguí. "Pero ya he dicho que no tiene por qué afectar a nuestra relación. Es decir, sé que es raro, que quizá no debería sentir esto, y también que a ti no te pasa lo mismo, pero podemos seguir como siempre, ignorando esto qu-" No pude continuar. Su mano me obligó a mirarla a la cara, acariciando mi mentón, lo que me desconcertó. Vi como poco a poco cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a mi. No podía creerlo. ¿Ella realmente iba a...? Sí. Iba a besarme. Hice desaparecer los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros y junté mis labios con los suyos, formando lo que sería nuestro primer beso la una con la otra. Duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero aún así me pareció perfecto. Dulce, suave, gentil... No se me ocurren más palabras para describir cómo fue. Sonrió de una forma que me resultó increíblemente adorable, y la imité, aunque de una forma más torpe.

No pude evitarlo y la volví a besar, esta vez más segura de mis acciones. Me correspondió animadamente y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, atrayéndome más hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando sentí como su lengua intentaba abrirse paso. Le dejé entrar y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, el bello de mi piel se erizó y una sensación de necesidad me invadió por completo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Hermione Jean Grenger, la tímida sabelotodo que parecía tener tan solo ojos para los libros, se puso encima mía, rodeándome con su piernas y besándome con todavía más pasión. Recorrí su espalda con mis inexperimentadas manos y noté como se estremecía ante aquél contacto, lo que me hubiera provocado una carcajada si no fuera porque ella me tenía acorralada y había empezado a desabotonar mi camisa lentamente.

"Ginny... Ginny... ¡EH, GINN, DESPIERTA!" Abrí los ojos sobresaltada. No. No puede haber sido solamente un sueño. Demasiado lúcido... Pensé justo antes de ver unos ojos castaños mirándome con una mezcla de curiosidad y alarma. "¿Era una pesadilla? Parecías nerviosa... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Venga, Ginny, ¡llegaremos tarde a clase de Bins!"

Este fic constará de varios capítulos, no sé exactamente de cuántos, pero espero que muchos. :3

*Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, se realizan en séptimo curso


	2. Chapter 2

_Subiré capítulo cuando tenga tiempo y la musa de la inspiración llegue a mí. Lo aclaro, porque seguramente no subiré capítulos tan de seguido. Ahora sí, disfrutad de la lectura._

_**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

"_Ginny... Ginny... ¡EH, GINN, DESPIERTA!" Abrí los ojos sobresaltada. No. No puede haber sido solamente un sueño. Demasiado lúcido... Pensé justo antes de ver unos ojos castaños mirándome con una mezcla de curiosidad y alarma. "¿Era una pesadilla? Parecías nerviosa... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Venga, Ginny, ¡llegaremos tarde a clase de Binns!"_

Me vestí a toda prisa y fui arrastrada por los pasillos por la alumna más brillante de todo Hogwarts, inclusive, del último siglo. "¡Hermione, no es tan tarde!" Dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no". Ella no me contestó, ni falta que hacía. Su reputación le impedía llegar tarde. Quería llegar la primera, pero más por obligación que por deseo. A mi no me importaba, simplemente me dejaba llevar por su impecable personalidad.

Efectivamente, cuando llegamos la sala en la que se impartía Historia de la Magia se encontraba desierta, sin contar al profesor Binns, un fantasma viejo y arrugado y con gafas. En cuanto abría la boca, su monótona voz automáticamente incitaba a todo el mundo a cerrar los ojos, presos de un súbito sueño. Todos, menos a Hermione, claro.

Se sentó en un pupitre cerca de la primera fila y me indicó con una mano que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice y empecé a sacar mis cosas mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás alumnos, pero las dejé a un lado, para que no me molestaran si me daba por echar una cabezadita. Tener a primera hora esta clase no había resultado una buena estrategia para que los alumnos prestaran atención en clase. La castaña simplemente bufó ante lo que acaba de hacer, y sacó un par de pergaminos, preparándolo todo para tomar apuntes.

Poco a poco, fueron entrando y tomando sitio alumnos con corbatas amarillas y rojas, lo que me indicaba que durante este par de horas que duraba la clase, Gryfindors y Hufflepuffs compartiríamos aula.

Binns comenzó su perorata y tal como había predicho, la mitad de la clase se sumió en un profundo sueño. Pero contrariamente a lo que pasaba normalmente, yo no me encontraba entre ellos. En vez de eso, me quedé embelesada con la imponente figura de Hermione escuchando y escribiendo sobre su pergamino con una letra impensablemente pulcra, teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que escribía. La perspectiva que me brindaba mi posición respecto a ella era simplemente maravillosa. Podía ver como los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y le daban directamente a ella, obsequiándome con una visión a contraluz que la hacía verse como una auténtica Diosa.

Inevitablemente, los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido esa noche llegaron hasta mi cabeza. Esa mujer me tenía loca. Solo de pensar en cómo me acariciaba, la piel se me erizaba. Pero entonces, una vocecilla en mi cabeza me habló, y lo que me dijo me hizo sentir como si me cayera de la Torre de Astronomía, mala comparación, por cierto, teniendo en cuenta la muerte de Dumbledore, un par de años atrás. "¿De verdad crees que Hermione reaccionaría así si le dijeras que estás enamorada de ella? Piénsalo. Más bien te rechazaría. No lo entendería. Probablemente se alejaría de tí, teniendo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar entre vosotras." Desvié mi mirada hacia la pizarra, que estaba completamente vacía, preguntándome dónde había quedado esa Ginny valiente que no hubiera dudado en declararse a la persona que le gustase.

"Con ella es diferente" Pensé. "Hemos ido fortaleciendo nuestra amistad poco a poco. Hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, pero aún así, siempre e intentado arreglarlo, porque no quería dejar espinas en nuestra relación. Si echara todo eso a perder, no me lo podría perdonar nunca. Pero a pesar de todo eso... no puedo evitar preguntarme a qué sabrán esos labios en realidad, fuera de los sueños" Volví mi mirada hacía ella, parándome en los susodichos, que se habían convertido en una delgada línea por su concentración el lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo Binns. Suspiré con la convicción de que nunca tendría oportunidad de comprobarlo e intenté distraerme con otra cosa hasta que finalizara la clase.

Y así pasé toda la mañana, sin poder evitar desviar mis pensamientos hacia ella, y me estaba matando. Quería contárselo, quitarme todo ese peso de encima. Pero no podía. Había demasiado que perder.

La profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, en un intento de hacer olvidar a sus alumnos de los traumas vividos el pasado curso, y de devolverles la alegría y el espíritu competitivo, decidió volver a implantar el torneo de quidditch, y como era de esperar, yo fui la elegida como capitana del equipo de mi casa. Así que, esa tarde, la cual teníamos libre, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca, yo me encaminé hacia la sala común para colgar en el tablón un pergamino para que se apuntaran a la prueba de seleccionamiento para el equipo, aunque yo ya sabía más o menos quién vendría. Después cogí un pergamino y una pluma para intentar organizar el horario y los entrenamientos de cada día.

Siempre he adorado este deporte y ya había estado en el equipo otros años, así que no me resultó difícil la tarea. De alguna forma, eso me ayudó a distraerme y cuando terminé me sentía mucho más relajada.

Tras adelantar considerablemente las redacciones que a nos habían mandado ese día, subí hasta los dormitorios para dame un baño.

Llené la tina con agua caliente y me relajé un poco. Me había colado en el baño para prefectos suponiendo que Hermione no le importaría. Después de todo, fue ella quien me dio la contraseña. Como no podía ser de otra manera, su imagen volvió a mi cabeza e intenté con todas mis fuerza desecharla, pero no pude. Definitivamente, esa chica se había metido bien profundo en mi corazón, por muy cursi que suene eso. Mi mente viajó por cada recuerdo que comparto con ella, desde las agradables charlas que en los jardines, hasta las pequeñas discusiones sin importancia que nunca llegaban a separarnos. Y por segunda vez en aquél día, volví a mi sueño.

Tuve que reconocerlo, estaba un poco subidito de tono. No era tonta, y sabía por donde habrían ido los tiros si Hermione no me hubiera despertado. Ya había visto su cuerpo semidesnudo, una vez, el verano anterior, cuando se había quedado con nosotros en la Madriguera. Había entrado en mi habitación pillándola cambiándose. En ese momento pude percibir como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color demasiado parecido a mi pelo, mientras que ella, tras la sorpresa inicial, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con total naturalidad.

"Claro, ambas somos chicas, en teoría no debería pasar nada" Me dije a mí misma jugueteando con el agua. Pero esos recuerdos despertaron en mí algo que no supe descifrar en un principio. Una sensación de necesidad que envolvía mi bajo vientre. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que era, ya que como ya he dicho, no era tonta, me sonrojé todavía más que aquél lejano día.

Deslicé mi mano lentamente por debajo del agua hasta llegar a ese punto. Nunca había tenido esa curiosidad característica de mi edad por explorarme a mí misma. Empecé a acariciarme lentamente cuando noté que alguien había entrado. Di un respingo y vi a Hermione acercarse sin notar todavía mi presencia. Retiré rápidamente mi mano de esa zona tan sensible, removiendo el agua, haciendo que ella se percatara de que me encontraba allí. "Ah, perdón. No sabía que estabas aquí" Tarde unos segundos en contestar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido que pensé que se me saldría del pecho. "N-No pasa nada. En seguida salgo" _¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en ella de esa forma aparece de repente?_\- Pensé. Se giró para evitar mirar y yo salí del agua, nerviosa por estar completamente desnuda frente a ella, aunque esta no me viera. Agarré rápidamente la toalla y me envolví. "¿Te espero bajo?" Le pregunté al pasar junto a ella. "S-Sí" _¿Soy yo o acaba de tartamudear?_

Llegué corriendo a la habitación y me puse la ropa. Lo que acababa de pasar allí dentro no se me quitó de la cabeza hasta que una media hora después la vi entrar. Me miraba con vergüenza. _¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?_."Bajemos a cenar, me muero de hambre" Intenté hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y fuimos al Gran Comedor.

Entramos disimuladamente junto con un par de alumnos más de Slytherin. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, se habían vuelto más tranquilos, más callados. La mayoría de sus padres apoyaban al Señor Tenebroso, ya fuera en silencio o luchando directamente con él, y ahora que había sido derrotado, probablemente no tenían muy claro como actuar, teniendo en cuenta de que la mayor parte de ellos había luchado por las causas equivocadas. Aún así, la rivalidad entre casas todavía estaba presente, era más débil, pero estaba presente, y no evitamos llevarnos con nosotras alguna mirada despectiva o algún comentario que mucho restaba de ser amigable.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos correspondía. En un principio no hablamos, pero entonces, Hermione rompió el silencio. "¿Ya tienes todo planificado para los entrenamientos esos de quidditch?" Levanté mi mirada, sorprendida. No solía hablar de ese deporte con ella, más que nada, porque no le interesaba en absoluto. Me di cuenta de que lo había dicho para ocupar el silencio que al parecer, se había vuelto incómodo, para ella. Porque, para mí, no lo era en absoluto. Me agradaba su compañía, tanto como si nos pasáramos horas halando como si estuviéramos calladas. "Sí. Resulta fácil habiendo estado en el equipo por años." Solté una pequeña risa para destensar el ambiente. Como me hubiera gustado que mis hermanos estuvieran con nosotros, haciendo que pasáramos una cena más amena. George y... Fred. El recuerdo de mi fallecido hermano me golpeó de súbito, y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Hermione me miró preocupada, pero tan bien me conocía, que no necesitó preguntarme para saber lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Me limpió con su dedo pulgar la lágrima y me abrazó fuerte. Hundí mi cara entre sus brazos y le correspondí el abrazo, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas cayeran.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, me separé de ella y me limpié la cara con la manga. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y sin decir palabra me dispuse a terminar de cenar, aún con el recuerdo de mi hermano en mi mente.

En cuanto terminamos de cenar subimos a la Sala Común. Por los pasillos, Hermione me tomó del brazo en un gesto de amistad, intentando decirme sin palabras que ella estaría allí siempre para darme fuerzas. O al menos así lo interpreté. Llegamos al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pronuncié la contraseña lo más claro que me permitió hablar mi notable nerviosismo por tenerla tan cerca y entramos.

La situación se parecía tanto a la de mi sueño. La sala vacía, solo nosotras dos, las casi inaguantables ganas de soltar todo lo que me hacía sentir... Pero no lo hice. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos quedamos hablando durante un par de horas sobre trivialidades, pero de un momento a otro, de una forma que aún no logro descifrar, la conversación se desvió a lo que había pasado en el baño horas atrás. "Siento haberte interrumpido antes, cuando, ya sabes..." Me fijé en el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. "¿Interrumpir? Hablas como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo" Lo intenté decir de forma que diera a entender que ya había terminado y estaba a punto de salir, aunque era mentira. "Pero sí lo estabas haciendo" Esas palabras me pusieron roja a sobremanera y desvié rápidamente mi vista. _Entonces sí se había dado cuenta._ Noté como su expresión cambiaba, aunque no la estuviese mirando, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y se arrepintiera. "Eh... lo siento... no quería decir eso" Pero ya era tarde. Lo había dicho. Y mi silencio se lo había confirmado.

Pero de repente su expresión cambió completamente. "Aunque debes saber, que no pasa nada, es completamente natural" Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Me giré hacia ella, avergonzada, sin saber muy bien que decir. Sin poder evitarlo, mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada. Llegaron a mi mente imágenes de la castaña que tenía sentada frente a mí tocándose, con su rostro contorsionado por el placer y me cuerpo reaccionó de dos formas. La primera, sonrojándome más de lo que ya estaba, si era posible, y segunda, haciendo sentir la misma necesidad que había sentido en el baño.

Me levanté repentinamente y me despedí de ella entrecortadamente, dejándola con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Me metí directamente en la cama,y dudando durante un segundo, terminé lo que horas antes había empezado bajo el agua.

* * *

_Me he visto tentada a poner más acción entre ellas dos (ya me entendéis) mientras lo escribía, pero he pensado que si quiero una historia mejor construida, debía dejar que la historia transcurriera un poco más lenta, evolucionando correctamente los personajes. No me matéis por eso, por favor! Se agradecen los reviews :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_En este capítulo no habrá mucha interacción entre nuestras dos protagonistas, pero realmente quiero hacer un desarrollo correcto de la historia, no quiero que vaya demasiado rápido y resulte poco creíble. Lo siento si eso os molesta, pero no os preocupéis, que no queda mucho para que ocurra lo que seguramente habéis venido a leer ;)_

_**Los**__**personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Suspiré, envuelta en un placer indescriptible, colorada a más no poder, y deslicé mi mano fuera de la intimidad. "Oh, por Merlín" Fueron las únicas palabras entendibles que logré pronunciar. En ningún momento abandonaron su presencia las imágenes de Hermione en mi cabeza, imaginando que era ella la que me acariciaba, la que me otorgaba esa agradable sensación que me recorría todo el cuerpo.

Durante un par de minutos fui incapaz de pensar nada coherente, pero de pronto, comencé a sentirme avergonzada, no por el hecho de haber hecho lo que había hecho, sino más bien por haber pensado en ella mientras lo hacía. Estaba claro que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de ella, no había duda, pero... ¿era siquiera moral? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a la cara después de eso? Reconozco que resultó muy sospechoso que me marchara hacia la habitación tan de repente, cortando nuestra conversación justo en el punto en el que había comenzado a subirse un poco de tono.

Me quedé un rato más en la cama, reflexionando sobre todas esas preguntas que no podía evitar que aparecieran en mi cabeza, provocándome una sensación de inseguridad a la que poco estaba acostumbrada, y que no me gustaba en absoluto. Cuando me sentí más relajada, me levanté poco a poco. Era extraño que nadie hubiera subido todavía a las habitaciones, pero luego me acordé de que era viernes, así que probablemente estuvieran charlando por ahí o algo por el estilo. Tampoco me había molestado en observar en los demás, ya que cierta castaña acaparaba toda mi atención, aunque ella pareciera no darse cuenta.

No me apetecía encontrármela, por lo que, a pesar de encontrarme bastante despierta, me metí otra vez bajo las sábanas e intenté dormir. Pero fui incapaz. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve despierta, probablemente un par de horas, hasta que llegó ella. Ya habían entrado un par de personas más, vencidas por el sueño, a saber que habrían hecho.

Oí su suspiro y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, hecho que pareció notar, porque se acercó a mí y muy bajito, para evitar así que las demás la oyeran, susurró mi nombre. Lo hizo de manera tan sensual que inmediatamente un rubor ascendió hasta mis mejillas, y di gracias de estar tapada hasta las orejas y no pudiera verme.

Pero yo no quería que me viera en ese estado, roja y con el corazón a punto de salirme por la garganta, que descubriera que es por ella por la que me encontraba en ese estado, que era ella quien me había robado el corazón, que era ella por la que suspiraba todas las noches, aunque solamente esa lo hubiera hecho tan alto. Simplemente no podía. Así que fingí estar dormida.

Soltó un débil sonido de decepción, lo que me pareció adorable, pero mi sentido común me mantuvo fría y no hice ningún movimiento que delatara que me encontraba despierta. De repente, noté como el aire a mi alrededor se volvía ligeramente más cálido y el colchón se hundía en una zona próxima a mi cabeza. Me quedé helada al sentir sus labios sobre mi frente, y escuchar un "buenas noches" en un susurro algo rasgado.

Cuando Hermione se acostó en su cama, me giré lentamente en dirección a ella, que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto. Observé a lo lejos lo poco que pude percibir de su figura y noté como se me encogía el corazón. "Joder, Hermione..." Pensé ."¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana y abrí los ojos molesta. Me incorporé poco a poco observando a mi alrededor, nadie estaba despierto, al menos, eso era lo que se podía percibir al echar una ojeada. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido me puse una ropa cómoda, básicamente, lo primero que encontré. Parecía bastante temprano, y teniendo en cuenta que no había conseguido dormir bien, no me apetecía calentarme la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta paré en seco, me volteé y, con cierta indecisión, agarré mi escoba.

Bajé poco a poco las escaleras cambiantes hasta el Gran Comedor y cuando llegué, me senté en la mesa Gryffindor. Apenas había gente. De hecho, solo habían un grupo de alumnos que parecían de primero o segundo, con más energía de la que se cabría esperar un sábado por la mañana, y un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de posiblemente cuarto.

Desayuné rápido y me dirigí hacia los jardines en la parte posterior del castillo, pero poco antes de llegar, viré mi dirección hacia el lago. Me monté en la escoba, dispuesta a dar un relajante paseo cerca de su superficie y emprendí el vuelo.

El viento revolvía mi ya de por sí despeinado cabello pelirrojo y lo empujaba hasta mi cara, lo que me dificultaba un poco ver por donde iba, pero con un movimiento brusco de mi cabeza logré domarlos para que no me molestaran. Recorrí la cristalina extensión del lago a una velocidad ni muy lenta ni muy rápida y me elevé varios metros por encima.

A mi mente no paraban de llegar posibles respuestas para el comportamiento de Hermione el día anterior, pero utilizando toda la voluntad que tenía, logré desechar todos esos pensamientos. Dudaba de que fuera sano centrarse en un único problema ignorando los demás, como por ejemplo, que esa tarde tendrían lugar las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. Suspiré, resignada, no me apetecía nada, pero era mi responsabilidad al ser la capitana.

Descendí, algo más despejada por el corto paseo y con un hechizo, envié mi escoba de vuelta a la habitación. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. En otros tiempos habría corrido hacia donde se encontrara Hermione, pero por razones evidentes, no tenía ganas de verla. O quizá sí. Sí, tenía ganas de verla, lo que no quería era pasar un momento incómodo por mi extraño comportamiento anoche.

Por otro lado también estaba Luna, aunque no estaba segura de si habría despertado o no. Pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí buscarla.

Poco a poco, Hogwarts se llenó de actividad, con niños, y no tan niños, corriendo por los pasillos, haciendo planes y charlando de temas sin importancia. Los envidiaba. Ojalá pudiera hacer yo eso. Me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza y me encaminé directa hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. No encontré a mi amiga en el trayecto, así que supuse que se encontraría dentro.

Llegué hasta la imponente puerta con la hermosa aldaba de bronce en forma de águila, y dudé un poco antes de intentar entrar. Si Luna no estaba despierta... ¿Tendría alguna excusa para irrumpir en su sala común? Aparté esos pensamientos y me acerqué a la puerta. Entonces, el águila habló. "¿Qué fue primero, el ave fénix, o la llama?*" Durante un par de segundos me quedé en blanco, pero entonces recordé que Hermione me había mencionado algo acerca de eso.

A punto estaba de responder cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar una cabellera rubia, de un color especialmente claro. Forcé una sonrisa, ya que no me apetecía tener que explicarle el por qué de que estuviera seria. "Buenos días, Luna"

Me miró con ojos curiosos, como si no supiera quién era la persona que tenía delante, para después sonreír de forma soñadora. "Hola, Ginny. Me alegro de ver que no hay torposoplos a tu alrededor, sería muy molesto" No pude más que reír ante eso, aunque de forma educada, sin burlarme de ella. Admiro mucho su capacidad para sacarme una sonrisa en cualquier momento, sepa o no lo que me pase.

"Me muero de hambre, espero que haya ese pastel de ciruela que tanto me gusta" Me dio un ligero toque en el brazo para hacerme saber que quería que la acompañara hasta el Gran Comedor, así que eso hice. Una vez allí, nos encontramos con un panorama bastante distinto al que había antes, con mucha más actividad y un ambiente más animado. Nos sentamos en la mesa Ravenclaw, sin poder evitar alguna que otra mirada curiosa al verme allí siendo Gryffindor. "_Probablemente no se hayan fijado mucho otras veces, porque llevo haciendo esto desde hace años_" Pensé, algo molesta.

Los ignoré y dirigí mi vista hacia Luna, que estaba comiendo pausadamente el pastel del que me había hablado antes. "He pensado en nuevas formas para animar a los equipos este año" Dijo casi sin mirarme. En seguida supe a qué se refería. "¿Te acuerdas del sombrero que hice de león con la serpiente en la boca de hace unos años?" Asentí. "Esta vez además también rugirá" Sonreí imaginándomelo, pero poco a poco mi sonrisa se fue torciendo sin poder evitarlo, debido al mal humor que tenía.

Luna pareció notarlo, porque me miró de arriba a abajo, curiosa, y acto seguido, se quitó una de las nombrosas pulseras que llevaba, agarro mi muñeca, y me la puso con cuidado. "Quizá esto te ayude a recuperar la felicidad.. La he hecho yo misma, con hierbas del Bosque Prohibido. No tienen ninguna habilidad mágica, pero los muggles se las ponen muy a menudo, así que algo deben de tener" Después miró hacia los lados como olvidándose de lo que acababa de decir.

Le sonreí. Realmente valoraba a esa chica, a pesar de lo que otras personas pudieran pensar sobre ella. "¿Ha pasado algo con Hermione?" Me sobresalté por esa pregunta y bajé la mirada. "No, no ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué?" Tardó un poco en contestar. "Porque últimamente pasabas mucho tiempo con ella y hoy no parece que hayáis tenido mucho contacto"

Me sonrojé un poco. Luna era una buena amiga, así que confié en ella. "No nos hemos peleado ni nada de eso, es solo que... estoy teniendo ciertos... sentimientos, hacia ella" Levantó la vista hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa. "Eso ya lo sé, pero esos sentimientos ya los tenías de antes y casi siempre estabas de buen humor" La miré sorprendida. "¿Cómo es que tú...?" Empecé a preguntarle, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que ella estuvo conmigo desde prácticamente el inicio de mi etapa escolar, así que no es extraño pensar que ya se había dado cuenta. "Em... es que, al no estar Harry, ni Ron... pasamos todavía más tiempo juntas... y a solas..."

Su rostro mostró una sonrisa pícara, poco habitual en ella. "Entonces, ¿estás así porque ha pasado algo entre vosotras dos, y ahora estáis actuando como tontas intentando evitaros?" Me sorprendí ante eso. "No, no. No ha pasado nada entre nosotras, ya me gustaría..." Sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría?" Tragué saliva, pensaba que esa última parte la había dicho mentalmente.

Asentí y ella desvió su mirada, todavía con esa sonrisa extraña y siguió comiendo, ignorando completamente la conversación que acabábamos de tener.

* * *

_*Esta pregunta ya salía en uno de los libros, el problema es que no se me ocurría ningún acertijo más que poner, así qué tiré de los que ya había._

**Quizá el final parezca algo simple y soso, pero es porque este capítulo está dividido en dos para que no parezca tan largo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada, os debo mil y una disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, de verdad, merezco las peores torturas que podáis imaginar, pero por culpa de que estuve la mitad de la semana sin internet y que me puse demasiado enferma como para escribir nada, no he tenido ocasión. He intentado que este capítulo sea algo más largo de lo habitual (aunque algo me dice que no lo he conseguido) para compensar un poco. Una vez mas, lo siento, si me veis por la calle, os doy permiso para que me deis una paliza._

**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Nos pasamos toda la mañana sin hacer nada en especial, simplemente charlando de trivialidades, o de cosas sin sentido para mí, que sí lo tenían para Luna. Me alegré de que no volviera a sacar el tema de Hermione, parecía entender que recordar mis dramáticos sentimientos hacia ella no haría más que sumirme en una irracional depresión, así que se lo agradecí con una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando. Adoraba pasar esos ratos con la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Realmente la gente era demasiado estúpida al juzgarla de manera tan cruel. Bien es cierto que no parecía muy cuerda, pero cuando la conocías, te dabas cuenta de que era especialmente inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

Me suplicó casi de rodillas llevarla a los entrenamientos del equipo. Yo sabía que en teoría los alumnos de otras casas no podían asistir, pero Luna era como una especie de excepción, ya que casi apoyaba más a Gryffindor que a Ravenclaw. Íbamos ya de camino, cuando a lo lejos vi a un grupo de alumnas, entre las que, cómo no, dada mi suerte, se encontraba ella. Intenté no darle mucha importancia e ignorarla, pero de repente, como si de una de esas películas muggle románticas de las que tanto me hablaba se tratase, se volteó, clavando su mirada en la mía. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo y no pude evitar que las piernas me temblaran ligeramente. Como odiaba esa sensación de timidez y prácticamente sumisión que me envolvía cuando estaba cerca de mí, o como ahora, cruzaba sus castaños ojos con los míos de forma tan intensa. Me recriminé mentalmente por ello, y con una fuerza sobrehumana, continué caminando, intentando devolver a la normalidad los latidos que tan fuerte me golpeaban el pecho.

Para Luna ese detalle no pasó desapercibido, y cualquier otra persona me habría arroyado a preguntas, o me abrumaría con bromas o comentarios, pero ella no. Sabía cuando debía callarse y cuando hablar, sin que nadie se lo dijera. Es otra de las razones por las que tanto la admiro. En vez de eso, entrelazó su mano con la mía para darme ánimos. El tacto de su piel era algo frío, pero reconfortante, y aún así, no pude evitar sentir algo de recelo ante ese gesto. A pesar de ser cariñosa, solía evitar el contacto directo con otras personas, por muy cercanas que sean, probablemente por algún trauma del pasado con el que no quisiera incomodarla preguntándole, por eso se sintió tan extraño. No me lo esperaba.

Le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa y continuamos caminando, pero en ningún momento deshizo ese enlace, al menos no hasta que llegamos a muestro destino, en el que no separamos, yo en dirección a los vestuarios, los cuales estaban vacíos por haber llegado demasiado pronto, y ella en dirección a las gradas.

Me cambié sin prisa y respiré hondo antes de salir hacia el campo. Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. El césped bien cuidado y casi perfecto, ya que apenas se pisaba durante el juego, desprendía su delicioso aroma característico mezclado con un poco de humedad, por las lluvias que tuvieron lugar la semana anterior. El sol jugaba con las sombras de los tres aros que se alzaban a cada lado del terreno, dando una sensación de calma que realmente me relajaba. Las gradas se erigían majestuosas completamente vacías, a excepción de Luna, claro.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, poco a poco fueron llegando los candidatos al equipo, y me alegró ver caras conocidas. Lo que no me hizo tanta gracia, fue el que hubieran acudido tan pocos. A mi mente llegaron recuerdos de años atrás, donde competía por un puesto de cazadora contra al menos quince personas más. Suspiré resignada, y me acerqué al pequeño grupo con la actitud más segura y calmada que pude adoptar, y les dirigí una amplia sonrisa. Decidí comenzar a hablar de forma confiada. "Me alegra ver que todavía hay gente que quiere formar parte del equipo" La mitad de los presentes dirigieron miradas nerviosas hacia mí, la otra mitad se mostró amigable, ya que ya habían participado en este deporte otros años. "Todavía hay gente que ama el Quidditch, aunque no sé si tanto como tú, pelirrojilla" Demelza Robins, tan simpática como siempre*. Le dediqué una sonrisa, para nada fingida, no me hacía falta comprobar su actuación, ella siempre formaría parte del equipo, después de todo, era la mejor esquivando bludgers. "Bueno, dejadme ver lo que podéis hacer"

Comenzamos primero con las pruebas para cazador, y las entremezclamos con las de guardián, y por último, vinieron las de golpeador. Obviamente, no hacía falta hacer las de buscador, ya que ese sería mi puesto. En cuanto tuve todos los puestos ocupados, agradecí la colaboración de los demás y les pedí amablemente que abandonaran el campo. Lo hicieron algo desanimados y sintiendo algo de pena por ellos, me giré hacia el resto y, dado que aún nos sobraba tiempo, decidí comenzar los entrenamientos con unos ejercicios sencillos.

Durante las tres horas que pasamos allí, una mirada risueña nos escrutaba curiosa. A punto estábamos de acabar, cuando me percaté de su presencia, y me sentí realmente mal al darme cuenta de que la había ignorado completamente, aunque hubiera sido de forma inconsciente. Me maldije mentalmente, y cuando di por concluido el entrenamiento, me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba montada en mi escoba, para ahorrar tiempo. "Lo siento muchísimo, Luna, debes de haberte aburrido aquí" Intenté disculpare con cara de inocencia, pero ella tan solo me dedicó una sonrisa amable. "No pasa nada, he estado bastante entretenida viéndote volar de una lado a otro, lo haces muy bien. Además, también he estado pensando, en que quizá algún día realice un viaje en busca de snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, no todo el mundo cree en ellos, pero yo demostraré que existen." Hice un ademán de abrazarla para agradecerle que no se enfadara conmigo, pero al darme cuenta de que estaba bastante sudada, tan solo le golpeé amistosamente el hombro y fui hacia los vestuarios a tomar un baño y ya de paso, relajarme un poco.

Después de despedirme de mi preciada amiga rubia, me encaminé hacia la mesa Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Se me encogió el alma al ver a Hermione allí sentada, comiendo distraída mientras leía un pequeño libro, que no debía medir más que la palma de mi mano. Respiré hondo y me senté justo en frente de ella. No pareció percatarse de mi presencia, así que carraspeé un poco. "Ah, hola, Gin, me has asustado. No te he visto en todo el día." Su voz denotaba decepción, y quizá tristeza. "A mí antes me ha parecido verte..." Iba a continuar por ese camino, pero pensé que sería mejor cambiar de tema. "He estado con Luna prácticamente toda la mañana y después he ido a las pruebas de quidditch, ya sabes, soy la capitana y tal"

Adopté una actitud relajada, muy contraria a cómo me sentía en realidad, pero después de todo era mi mejor amiga, no podía mostrarme cortada con ella. "Ahora que lo dices, si recuerdo haberte visto por la tarde, ibas cogida de la mano de ella... ¿Acaso vosotras dos...?" Levanté la vista, algo asustada ante esa pregunta. "¡No! Es decir, no sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero si es lo que yo creo que estás pensando, te juro que no" En sus ojos pude vislumbrar una chispa de esperanza, lo que me pareció extraño, pero no pregunté. Carraspeé incómoda, pero intenté que no se me notara. "Y tú, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" Removió un poco el contenido de su plato. "No mucho, la verdad. En realidad me he pasado casi toda la mañana adelantando trabajos y leyendo. Pero entonces ha venido Coote y me ha dicho que me estaban buscando para que les resolviera unas dudas de Artimancia, aunque en realidad solo querían saber detalles, emm, muy privados, de el gran Harry Potter" Dijo eso casi aburrida, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a que le preguntaran una y otra vez sobre él. Y lo comprendía, a mí también me acosaban con esas tonterías.

Inevitablemente, mis pensamientos revocaron en él. Y en cómo tras besarle durante la batalla de Hogwarts, me sentí la persona más cruel y deshonesta del mundo. Porque le estaba mintiendo descaradamente. No le amaba, no quería estar con él, al menos no de una forma tan íntima. Porque le quería, era uno de mis mejores amigos, y guardaba muy buenos recuerdos, generalmente bochornosos, en los que le perseguía por los pasillos "enamorada" o lo observaba cada vez que tenía ocasión. Pero eso no era amor. Era más bien como una obsesión malsana sacada de lo que todo el mundo esperaba que pasase. ¿Cómo no iban a estar las adolescentes coladas por Harry Potter? Cegada por esa pregunta intenté sentir algo más que amistad por él con todas las fuerzas, huyendo de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero cada vez más, me costaba mantenerlos ocultos.

Debí de quedarme demasiado tiempo pensando sin decir nada, porque noté como Hermione zarandeaba levemente mi brazo, llamándome la atención. "¡Eh! Gin, ¿te pasa algo?" La miré sin comprender. "¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdona, Herm, me he quedado pensando en... cosas" Hermione alzó una ceja de incredulidad, pero su rostro aparentó preocupación. "Últimamente te quedas pensativa cada dos por tres. ¿Dónde ha quedado esa Ginny que hablaba por los codos de cualquier cosa y que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa con sus elocuencias?" Una mezcla de nostalgia, humor y recriminación se podía percibir en su voz. Tragué saliva. Realmente había cambiado, y eso no me gustaba, y todo por reprimirme todos estos sentimientos y dolores de cabeza hacia ella. Tardé un rato en responder, intentando buscar una forma de disculparme con alguna especie de chiste, para destensar el ambiente, pero no encontré nada así que me limité a sonreír con ironía. "Lo siento, es que... ando algo mareada y no..." No sabía como acabar esa frase, así que lo dejé en el aire, ni yo misma tenía claro lo que quería decir.

Cualquiera que no la conociera tan bien como yo pensaría que se había contentado con la respuesta, ya que se limitó a asentir y continuar cenando, pero yo sabía que no era así. Y me daba miedo lo que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza para sacarme las respuestas.

Terminamos de cenar y la seguí hasta la sala común. Me encontraba realmente cansada, pero también nerviosa, al estar tan cerca de ella, lo cual podría resultar una incoherencia si no fuera por que no era la primera vez que me pasaba. Cuando llegamos al retrato de la Dama Gorda pronuncié la contraseña de forma clara y entramos. Me tiré al sofá, reacia a subir a las habitaciones a dormir. Me encontraba agotada, sí, pero contrariamente a los sentimientos de recelo que tenía últimamente con Hermione, me apetecía pasar un rato con ella.

Tras pasar un buen rato hablando, sobretodo de quidditch, por mi parte, y de literatura, por la suya, no pude evitar que la conversación, al igual que el día anterior, revocara en un tema que me resultaba vergonzoso. "Anoche te fuiste muy de repente, lo siento si no querías hablar de eso" Durante esa semana, me pareció que Hermione se disculpaba demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. "No te preocupes, me comporté como una niña. Oh, por Merlín... espero que no pienses nada raro de mi" Los colores ascendieron hasta mis mejillas tras decir eso, al acordarme de que no parecía exactamente una niña pocos minutos después de salir corriendo.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre nosotras. Jugueteé nerviosamente con mis manos mirando a todas partes menos a ella. No olvidaba ese fugaz beso que me dio cuando pensaba que estaba dormida. Mi sonrojo se intensificó notablemente, llamando la atención de Hermione. "Gin, ¿te encuentras bien?" El tono preocupado de su voz se me antojó demasiado sensual, aunque lo hubiera hecho involuntariamente, y demasiado rápido para mi gusto, levanté mi mirada, posándola con intensidad sobre sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Fruto de un impulso, en el que mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo sin pensar en las consecuencias, me incliné repentinamente hacia ella, posando mis labios sobre los suyos**, de manera algo brusca y desesperada al principio y más suave al final. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió de manera reconfortante. No era igual que como lo había soñado, sus labios eran algo más finos y fríos, pero no por ello no pude evitar derretirme ante esa situación. Pero faltaba algo. Y ese algo, era la respuesta de mi mejor amiga. Al darme cuenta de que no me correspondía, me separé lentamente, y pude comprobar con horror su estado de shock y su mirada perdida y con un deje de terror.

Al momento me arrepentí de mi error, sintiéndome culpable por haber disfrutado de ese gesto tan forzado. Torpemente, intenté arreglarlo. "L-lo siento, Herm, no sé lo que me ha pasado, de verdad." Un bochornoso tono de súplica salió de mi garganta, pero ella no reaccionó, al menos no de la forma que esperaba. Sin decir una palabra se levantó, dedicándome una expresión indescifrable, para después subir las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones. Me quedé muy quieta en el sofá, lo único que era capaz de oír era el fuerte latido de mi corazón y mi respiración acelerada. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? No todo puede salir como en los sueños, en los que muchas veces, tus fantasías más íntimas se hacían realidad. No. Ella era Hermione Jean Grenger, una de las personas más valientes que he conocida, pero bastante tímida en cuanto a las relaciones.

¿Realmente la había besado? Sí, y gracias a eso, había echado a perder una de las amistades que más valoraba. Los únicos pensamientos que se me pasaban por la cabeza en ese instante no eran para nada alentadores. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿O quizá procurar disculparse una vez más y sincerarse con ella? Probablemente confundí su beso de la noche anterior, y simplemente trataba de que fuera un gesto más fraternal que otra cosa...

Durante lo que me parecieron horas no pude parar de pensar nada más que en eso, y no faltaron durante aquella noche las lágrimas derramadas en silencio, por culpa de mi atrevimiento. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, lo cual significaba que era muy tarde. Dato extraño, ya que normalmente era de las primeras en levantarme. Me restregué los ojos notando una leve humedad por mis mejillas, probablemente a causa de llorar en sueños. Una cosa más que recriminarme, porque yo no solía llorar. Lo consideraba un signo de debilidad y yo no era débil. Pero por extraño que me resultase, era lo único que me apetecía. Me encontraba desanimada y sin energía, como si en realidad no hubiera dormido nada.

Me desperecé, obligándome a actuar normal, como lo haría en cualquier día normal, aunque lejos estaba de poder hacer eso con naturalidad.

* * *

*No, aunque lo parezca no es un sarcasmo

**Espero que no quede demasiado forzado :s

Aunque pueda parecer que la historia es algo incoherente, no os preocupéis, todo cobra sentido después. Me refiero a la bipolaridad de ambas chicas, bueno, ya me entenderéis ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Espero que me perdonéis por este capítulo, si no os hace mucha gracia lo que va a pasar, pero me parecía interesante colar esto en la trama, para darle virilla... Agradecería que me __enviarais reviews comentando que os parece la historia, tanto críticas buenas como malas, para ver la impresión que está dejando._

**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

**POV de Hermione**

"Idiota" Me repetía una y otra vez. "Pero mira que eres idiota" Unas lágrimas no intencionadas rodaron por sobre mis mejillas, dejando salados surcos a su paso. Me tiré a la cama, derrotada, y abracé mi almohada, que tenía gravados los colores rojo y amarillo. "Y no solo idiota, además, cobarde, no mereces portar con orgullo los colores de Gryffindor" No paraba de torturarme por lo que acababa de pasar. "Años enamorada de ella, tragándome mis sentimientos para no estropear nuestra amistad, y justo cuando es Ginny quien da el primer paso, justo cuando se me presenta la culminación de mi espera, reacciono como si en vez de un beso, me hubiera dado una bofetada"

Porque así había actuado todo este tiempo, escondiéndome de esas raras sensaciones, huyendo de las esperanzas que llegaban a mi mente por lo que yo creía que era malinterpretar sus actos. Sentimientos encontrados que me destruían poco a poco, cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando hablaba conmigo, alojando en mi corazón ilusiones, que rápidamente desechaba para no dañarnos a ambas. Contenía mis impulsos cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, controlaba mis ataques de celos cada vez que la veía con Luna, actuaba con la mayor naturalidad posible, a pesar de que me estaba muriendo por dentro, y todo, para que cuando se me presentó una oportunidad, la tirara por la borda.

Sollozos de impotencia se me escapaban de los labios y enterré la cara en las sábanas para ahogarlos. "Idiota" Me repetí una vez más. "Por Merlín, Ginny, perdóname, perdóname por haber huido así, pero ya es tarde para retractarme y volver sobre mis pasos para explicarte nada, lo siento, de verdad"

Al cabo de pocos minutos, cuando me tranquilicé, a mi mente llegaron mil y una situaciones que se podrían dar al día siguiente. ¿Cómo actuaría la pequeña, aunque ya no tanto, Weasley? Y más importante todavía, ¿cómo debía comportarme yo? A mis pensamientos llegó una imagen de mí misma, afrontando la situación, expresando mis sentimientos y disculpándome por haber jugado con ella. Pero en el fondo sabía que la verdadera Hermione, perteneciera a la casa que perteneciese, no sería capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

Escuché unos pasos ligeros entrar por la puerta, y directamente los relacioné con la pelirroja. No me equivocaba. Por un acto-reflejo cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida, rezando por que no se diera cuenta de que me encontraba más que despierta. Noté que se paraba justo en frente de mi cama, pero a los pocos segundos retomaba el camino hacia la suya propia. Me di cuenta de que se metió en ella directamente, sin molestarse a cambiarse antes. Me maldije por dentro. Su estado depresivo era culpa mía.

Cuando su respiración empezó a ser más relajada y constante, dando a entender que se había dormido, me giré lentamente hacia ella. Se me cortó la respiración al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas, y que aún soltaba algún que otro gemido lastimero. Volvía a maldecirme a mí misma. Suspiré. Al menos, al día siguiente seria domingo, lo cual me brindaba la posibilidad de no encontrármela durante todo el día por Hogwarts. El problema vendría el lunes, dado que prácticamente todas las clases las tengo con ella, excepto artimancia, optativa que ella no había escogido.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, escudriñé mi alrededor, percatándome de que tan solo habían un par de camas vacías, por lo temprano que era, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida, aún con los reflejos de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Me acerqué despacio hacia su cama, pero a unos pasos de llegar, me di la vuelta. No quería despertarla y tener que tratar con ella. Mentira. Sí quería. Quería hablar con ella, abrazarla, soltarle de una vez todo lo que todo su ser provoca en mí, sentir que estaba a mi lado, y yo en el suyo. Lo que no quería, era ver su cara de tristeza, y decepción quizá, que me odiara por haberla tratado así, que no me quisiera escuchar, que escapara y huyera de mí.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas, me di una ducha rápida y me cambié, optando por el conjunto más cómodo que encontré, unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey blanco, que aunque no hiciera frío, iba perfecto para el tiempo lluvioso que hacía últimamente.

Ignoré, como siempre, los numerosos insultos de los pocos Slytherin levantados a esas horas sobre llevar ropa muggle, poco me importaba, ya que siendo fin de semana, no era obligatorio portar el uniforme. Desayuné lo más rápido posible, pero no pude evitar que una voz ligeramente infantil y aguda me interrumpiera. "Ho-hola" Me giré bruscamente y me sorprendió ver a un joven mago, probablemente de primero, que estaba visiblemente nervioso. Intenté suavizar mi expresión, al fin y al cabo continuaba siendo prefecta. "¿Tienes algún problema?" Le pregunté de la forma más dulce que pude adoptar. El niño respiró hondo. "No, solo quería saber... ¿cómo es Harry Potter en persona?" Alcé una ceja con incredulidad, y suspiré. "Le mandas una lechuza y se lo preguntas tú mismo, no voy a contestar a eso." Mi tono cambió drásticamente a uno irritado, haciendo que el niño se asustara. Murmuró una disculpa casi inaudible y se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

Rodé los ojos y en cuanto terminé salí lo más rápido de allí posible. Caminé muy depresia hacia la biblioteca, ignorando a todas las parejas que habían decidido que los pasillos eran el mejor lugar para expresar su amor, y en cuanto llegué, la encontré completamente vacía. "No me extraña" Me dije a mí misma. Siendo domingo, sería curioso encontrar a nadie pudriéndose allí dentro. Busqué el pesado libro de pociones que Slughorn nos había recomendado estudiar ese año para los EXTASIS. En cuanto lo encontré avisé a Pince de que lo iba a leer fuera, aunque realmente no hacía falta decirle nada, me conocía bien, fueron muchas las horas que me pasé detrás de un libro sentada en aquella polvorienta silla que prácticamente tenía reservada para mí.

Me senté a la sombra del árbol más grande que pude encontrar, a pesar de que empezaran a bajar un poco las temperaturas y abrí el libro por una página cualquiera. Aunque poco tiempo me hizo falta para darme cuenta de que no iba a poder concentrarme. No paraba de pensar en Ginny, su cabellera rojiza y sus adorables pecas invadían mi mente sin tregua. No podía evitar sentirme tonta y estúpida por mi actuación la noche anterior. Más bien, por mi actuación durante toda la semana, en la que parecía bastante bipolar.

Primero, interpreto mi papel, que tantos años de práctica me había costado perfeccionar, de su mejor amiga, su confidente, su recurso para cuando se encontraba decaída; después, por un lapsus que no me conseguía explicar, flirteo ligeramente con ella, insinuándome de la forma más sutil que era capaz, para no espantarla, y cuando consigo el grandioso y tan esperado avance que suponía ese beso, huyo, huyo despavorida y aterrada de la realidad. Porque yo, Hermione Grenger, no me atrevía a enfrentarme a ese conflicto, porque sabía, que para bien o para mal, muchas cosas cambiarían, tendría que abandonar mi zona de confort que era mi día a día y adentrarme a esta aventura, en la que curiosidad, miedo y desesperación se juntaban, creando una mezcla casi intragable.

"¿Por qué, Hermione, por qué te torturas, a ti misma y Ginny?" Esa era la pregunta que me embotaba el cerebro, haciéndome incapaz de pensar con claridad. "Pero, ¿y si en realidad no me corresponde? ¿Y si lo único que quería ella es comprobar... o quizá no se daba cuenta de sus acciones?" Las dudas me asaltaban, y un dolor me recorría el pecho. Pero entonces, mi voz optimista me respondió. "¿Cómo no se va a dar cuenta? ¿No ves como te mira? Lo hace de una forma especial, con cariño. Bien se podría interpretar como amor de amistad, pero para ello, habría que ignorar los nombrosos sonrojos que te ha dedicado, su habla entrecortada cuando se dirige a ti. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Piensa, Hermione, sabes perfectamente que, para ella, eres especial."

Apreté entre mis manos la tapa del libro, confusa, sin saber qué pensar, sin saber a qué corriente de pensamientos dar la razón. Todos aportaban razones demasiado convincentes, y eso me asustaba.

Tras lo que probablemente fue una hora discutiendo conmigo misma, levanté la mirada, agotada y convencida de que el libro que sujetaba lo traía más de adorno que para algo útil, y divisé a lo lejos una muy conocida melena pelirroja. Mi corazón dio un brinco, y casi sin pensar, me levanté, dispuesta, y convencida, a de una vez por todas, para resolver todo este entuerto que durante tanto tiempo me había tenido sometida. Me acerqué a ella, y antes de que se percatara de mi presencia, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Obviamente, al estar de espaldas justo detrás de ella, no era posible verla, pero allí estaba, Luna Lovegood.

Desde el principio, siempre me pareció una chica extraña, y aunque tenía claro que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada, y que poco a poco, cuando se fue abriendo, la fui conociendo un poco más, siempre existió en mí cierto recelo hacia ella. Quizá por su insistencia en demostrar la existencia de criaturas imposibles, o por la cercanía que demostraba ante Ginny. Más de una vez me recriminé a mí misma estos pensamientos, dado que su padre y ella, nos habían ayudado mucho durante la guerra. Pero nunca logré deshacerme de ellos por completo.

Y ese recelo se acrecentó aún más cuando contemplé, con horror, como se inclinaba sobre ella, y la besaba. Se me cortó la respiración. Sentí como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada encima. No podía moverme, y un violento temblor sacudió todo mi cuerpo. Lo peor era que Ginny le correspondía. Pude notar como al principio se sorprendía un poco, para después, cerrar los ojos y posar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, y lejos de querer impedir su salida, me di media vuelta y me alejé de allí, de ellas, de Ginny.

**POV de Ginny**

No entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Los labios de Luna se movían libremente sobre los míos y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo, de hecho, dejé mi mano reposar sobre su mejilla, atrayéndola más hacia mi. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debía esperanzarla a nada, que aquello no me traería más que problemas, pero no pude evitarlo. Me sentía desanimada, inútil e incluso decepcionada tras el rechazo de Hermione, tenía el inexplicable deseo de sentir que alguien me amaba como yo la amaba a ella, y me refugié en la persona que más cerca tenía.

Fue cuando su lengua invadió mi boca, cuando reaccioné con cabeza a lo que estaba ocurriendo. "No, espera, yo..." No quiso escucharme, y volvió a besarme, pero la aparté. "No, Luna, escúchame" Me dedicó una media sonrisa. "Lo sé, este no es el lugar, ¿verdad?" La miré desorientada, sin comprender. Antes de que pudiera hablar, me interrumpió. "Estamos a la vista de miradas indiscretas, lo mejor sería ir a un lugar algo más privado. Ven." Me agarró de la mano, obligándome a seguirla. Lo más probable es que debiera haberla parado, haberle explicado la situación antes de continuar, pero las pocas fuerzas que logré reunir para intentar pararla, se desvanecieron al contemplar en ella una chispa de lo que a mí me pareció deseo.

La seguí por los terrenos exteriores, por pasillos y recovecos, hasta que llegamos a un aula vacía, probablemente en desuso desde hacía años, a juzgar por su aspecto. No perdió el tiempo. Volvió a besarme, apasionadamente, como si lo llevara deseando desde hacía tiempo. Me jaló por la cintura con su mano izquierda, y con la otra, enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Tras un buen rato, en el que no fui capaz de apartarla, fue recorriendo mi clavícula y posteriormente mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos a su paso. No me parecía desagradable, quizá extraño, pero no del todo malo, posiblemente, porque yo sentía hacia ella un cariño especial, no el amor que sentía hacia Hermione, pero sí bastante fuerte.

No impedí que comenzara a desabrocharme la camisa y a desanudarme la corbata, sino que en vez de ello, me dejé llevar por la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar cuando besó mi hombro, y casi por reflejo, empecé a quitarle la camisa, poco a poco. Me arrastró hasta una de las mesas, y con cuidado, me reposó sobre ella, como si temiera hacerme daño. Le acaricié la espalda y las caderas, mientras ella iba bajado lentamente su cabeza hacia mi sujetador, y lo desabrochaba para dejar al descubierto mi pecho.

Fue en ese momento en el que recobré la cordura. La paré antes de que consiguiera llevar a cabo su objetivo. Me senté sobre la mesa, avergonzada y muy sonrojada sin saber del todo que decir. Me miró con extrañeza durante unos instantes, hasta que su mirada se relajó, y se convirtió en una de decepción y agotamiento. Me partió el alma verla así. "Es por ella" Es lo único que dijo. Asentí con la cabeza. Suspiró y se acercó a mi ropa, que había quedado desparramada por el suelo, la recogió y me la tendió, apenada. La cogí, temblando, y me la puse, sin decir una palabra. Cuando terminé, busqué las palabras adecuadas para disculparme. "Yo... lo siento, de verdad. No sé... Para mí, eres una persona muy especial, Luna, siempre he encontrado en ti cobijo en mis días de soledad, pero, no te veo de esa forma, te quiero, pero no así." Bajé la mirada antes de continuar. "La razón por la que he permitido que llegaras tan lejos es, que estoy confundida, y más ahora que Hermione... bueno, ya te lo he contado, lo siento mucho."

En ningún momento dejó de mirarme. En sus ojos se hacía más que clara la tristeza que sentía, y eso solo me cohibía más. "Lo entiendo" Fue lo único que dijo. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a mí, y volvió a besarme, de forma fugaz, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. "Quería hacerlo una última vez" Se excusó al ver mi expresión de contrariedad. "Nos vemos, Ginny" Y sin decir más se puso su camisa rápidamente y salió de la sala, dejándome allí dentro, sola y todavía más confundida de lo que ya estaba.


	6. Chapter 6

_No estoy muy segura del resultado final, así que agradecería que me hicierais una crítica (constructiva a ser posible .-.) de este capítulo..._

_**Los **__**personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Tenía claro que mi relación con Luna ya no sería igual. De alguna forma, siempre supe que ella sentía por mí algo más que una fuerte amistad. Pero mi cerebro rápidamente apartaba esa idea, porque encontraba en ella un compañía demasiado agradable como para dejarla escapar por esa "tontería. No. Tontería no. No lo era, y lo sabía. Los sentimientos de la Ravenclaw no eran ninguna broma. Eran tan fuertes como los míos por Hermione. Y eso me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo. Sabía que yo no podría corresponderla jamás, no de esa forma. Era como mi hermana, mi fiel confidente, aunque ahora ya sabía los motivos de esa fidelidad.

Y solo pensar que había estado apunto de hacerlo con ella, me ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerarme su amiga? Jugar así con sus sentimientos me provocaba un fuerte dolor de pecho y mareo, así que me deslicé por el frío muro hasta llegar al suelo. Sí, Luna era preciosa, la envidia de todas si no fuera por su mala fama, lo reconozco. Era valiente, decidida, inteligente, impulsiva. La combinación perfecta para mí. Pensándolo bien, cualquiera diría que estamos hechas la una para la otra.

Pero el amor es ciego, y no eliges de quién enamorarte. Por muy bien que combináramos, mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Concretamente a una castaña de ojos atigrados, que como siempre, invadió mi mente sin previo aviso. "Joder, Ginny, ¡para!" No paraba de repetirme esas palabras una y otra vez. "¿Desde cuándo es una única persona la que te tiene tan distraída? Tú no eres así. Nunca has dejado que esta clase de ñoñerías te nublaran la razón, ¿por qué ahora?" Una lágrima salvaje cruzó mi rostro. "No me digas que ahora te vas a poner a llorar" Me reprochaba a mí misma.

La sequé rápidamente con la manga, no querría que nadie me viera en este estado. Imaginaba los comentarios despectivos que me dirigirían, especialmente los de Slytherin. Pero no pude evitar que más salieran, siguiendo a su compañera. Intentaba ahogar sollozos apoyándome sobre mis brazos, que se encontraban encima de mis rodillas. "¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo, Luna?" Ahora mi rabia iba sobre ella. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, que solo estaba siguiendo sus impulsos, como yo anoche, pero era mi forma de desahogarme, necesitaba a alguien que cargara con la culpa.

Entonces fue cunado caí, en que, sí, efectivamente yo había hecho lo mismo con Herm, la había tomado desprevenida y me había aprovechado de la situación para besarla, solo que ella si que tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para detenerme. Repentinamente, me sentí obligada a explicarme, a explicar lo que había pasado, a intentar arreglarlo, y olvidarlo, dejarlo en un rincón muy escondido entre nuestras memorias, cerrado con llave, para no volverlo a abrir. Y me dolía, porque realmente yo no quería, pero lo haría por ella, por nuestra amistad, quería volver atrás y que eso nunca hubiera pasado, para evitar la incomodidad que seguramente se presentaría cuando nos viésemos de nuevo. Quizá incluso podría olvidar ese sentimiento y corresponder a Luna. Quizá.

Me levanté decidida. Por nada del mundo dejaría que nuestros lazos debilitaran hasta tal punto. Tenía que hablar con ella. Hacía ya unos minutos desde que las lágrimas se me habían secado, y aunque todavía tuviera los ojos rojos y algo llorosos, me encaminé decidida hacia el interior del castillo. El primer lugar que se me vino a la mente fue la biblioteca. "Mi ratita de biblioteca" Pensé por un momento en tono cariñoso. Pero en seguida volvía a poner un rostro frío. No debía pensar en esas cosas si quería cortar por lo sano ese amor que tenía por ella. Subí casi corriendo las escaleras, pero tuve que pararme un momento hasta que volvieran a ponerse en sus situación original. Suspiré, harta de que no pararan de moverse imposibilitándome el paso hasta mi destino. "Siempre que voy con prisas..."

Entre de una forma demasiado ruidosa a la biblioteca, haciendo que la señora Pince me dedicara una mirada de reproche. Me disculpé con un gesto y escudriñé la estancia. No la encontré a primera vista, así que me acerqué a las estanterías, buscando detrás de cada una, pero seguía sin verla. Resignada, volví a salir, pero me paré cerca del umbral de la puerta, apoyándome en la pared. "¿Dónde te has metido? Te necesito." Esa última la pronuncié en voz alta sin darme cuenta, haciendo que diera un respingo, asustada de mi propia voz. Bufé, volviendo a eliminar esos pensamientos.

Mi siguiente opción era la Sala Común, así que me encaminé hacia ella. Iba preparándome mentalmente mientras andaba sobre qué y cómo decirle lo que sentía. Pensaba en no ocultarle lo que sentía, no debía mentirle, además de que era más que evidente. Pero tampoco la iba a forzar. Me disculparía y le pediría que lo olvidara, como estaba dispuesta a hacer yo. No podría evitar que la incomodidad estuviera presente durante algunas semanas, pero estaba segura que poco a poco, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Unos gemidos lastimeros detuvieron mi preparación interna. Me giré bruscamente, buscando el origen de esos sonidos. Comprobé que provenían de los aseos de aquél piso. Con curiosidad, entré, dirigiéndome hasta la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la que fuera que estaba llorando. Se me cortó la respiración al reconocer su voz. "¿Her-Hermione?" Llamé algo cohibida. Los sollozos pararon. Durante lo que me pareció un eternidad, nos quedamos en silencio. Sí era ella, de eso estaba segura. Escuché ruidos en el interior del baño, y muy despacio, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver su esbelta figura con la cabeza cabizbaja y lágrimas bien notables rodando por sus mejillas.

Me faltó el aire, no sabía qué hacer. En cualquier otro momento, la habría estrechado entre mis brazos, consolándola sin siquiera preguntarle lo que le pasaba, por temor a que fuera algo demasiado personal y pudiera incomodarla. Pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera buena idea en ese momento. No necesité pensar mucho, porque fue ella quién arremetió contra mí, abrazándome muy fuerte y sollozando libremente sobre mi hombro. Casi no podía moverme, en primer lugar, porque aquél gesto no hizo más que confundirme, y en segundo, porque en ese momento dejé de pensar. Solo podía sentirla a ella, muy cerca de mí.

La rodeé por la cintura y nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que se separó de mí, se limpió las lágrimas y me miró directamente a los ojos. Ahora era yo la que lloraba, esa mirada me había derrumbado por completo. "¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó. "¿Desde cuándo sales con Luna? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me besaste aún estando con ella? ¿Por qué actúas así? No entiendo nada, Gin..." Intenté asimilar todas las preguntas. En su voz pude reconocer un tono de confusión y quizá algo de enfado, pero sobretodo, abatimiento. "Yo... no, no salgo con Luna." Suspiró, ahora más enfadada y se cruzó de brazos, pero su postura firme no duró mucho, ya que nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. "No me mientas" Decía frustrada.

"No, Hermione, escucha. No te estoy mintiendo yo jamás..." Paré de golpe. _"¿Quizá ella nos vio?" _Pensé. Observé su mirada de incredulidad. "¿Nos viste, verdad?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, os vi, y tu no parecías rechazarla con mucha convicción, la verdad" Me maldije mentalmente por no haberla frenado a tiempo. "No... ella... Me tomó desprevenida y... no supe que hacer y, lo siento, no debí dejar que lo hiciera" Se dejó caer en la pared de detrás. "No te tienes que disculpar por eso, no es asunto mío con quién te lías o dejas de liar, lo que me duele es que me mientas a la cara." Se veía derrotada, lo que no hizo más que ponerme más nerviosa. Debía arreglar esa situación.

"Mira, sé que es difícil de explicar pero, te juro que Luna y yo, no somos más que amigas, yo sería incapaz de verla como algo más, de verdad." Intenté expresarme, con desesperación. "Yo... es de ti de quién... estoy enamorada." Dije lo último con vergüenza, en un tono ronco y bajo, desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo. Observé que levantó una ceja, sorprendida. "Es por eso que te besé, pero, sé que tú n-no sientes lo mismo, así que te pido por favor que lo olvides" Volví a sollozar, sin poder evitarlo.

Me dí la vuelta, para disimular mi ridícula expresión, asustada y confusa, además de abatida porque nada había salido como había planeado. Inclusive, lo que pasó a continuación.

Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura por detrás. Hermione me estaba abrazando. Apoyó su cabeza en mi nuca, haciendo que me estremeciera al notar su aliento en mi cuello. Subió una mano a mi cara y secó mis lágrimas, aún sin mirar y me envolvió de una forma más fuerte, pegándose completamente a mí. Apenas podía respirar. Me giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a mí. Me tomó unos segundos analizar lo que estaba pasando. Con el corazón en un puño, acorté la distancia, quedándome a un par de centímetros de sus labios. "Hazlo" Fue lo único que dijo, para darme permiso.

Tragué saliva y terminé de acercarme. Acaricié sus labios con los míos, y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió toda la espalda. Fue muy suave. Me correspondió y deslicé la mano izquierda por su cintura y la derecha por su espalada hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual acaricié gentilmente. Interrumpió el beso, mirándome directamente a los ojos, haciendo que me derritiera en el lugar. Sonrió, y yo imité su sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas nos echamos a reír, divertidas por lo cliché que podía haber sido esa situación, destensando de paso, el ambiente. Cuando nos relajamos un poco, volvió a acercarse a mí, y me dedicó un suave beso. Después yo besé con cariño su mejilla y la abracé. No podía creer que hubiera estado pensando en evitar esa clase de escenas. Sonreí, y ella lo notó. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer eso" Me dijo, sorprendiéndome. Volví a reír. "Yo, también"

No podía despegar mi mano de la suya cuando bajamos a cenar. Nos habíamos quedado lo que quedaba de tarde, hablando y explicando muchas cosas con respecto a nuestros sentimientos. Me sentí estúpida al darme cuenta de que ambas lo habíamos pasado muy mal sin razón, pero ella me consolaba de la mejor forma que podía. No quería forzarla a nada, por muchas ganas que tuviera, de entregarme a ella y que ella se entregara a mí, así que no pasó de unos cuantos besos y un par de caricias inocentes.

Fue cuando cruzamos la puerta cuando de pronto todos mis pensamientos cesaron. Tragué saliva y, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Hermione, paré en seco. Me miró preocupada y siguió la dirección que marcaban mis ojos. Hasta Luna. Noté cómo se tensaba. Era normal, ya que aunque ya le hubiera explicado el malentendido, saltándome la parte más picante, todavía notaba como se sentía recelosa hacia ella. Estaba sola, como siempre que yo no podía estar con ella por cualquier razón. Incluso los de su propia casa la ignoraban. Dos opciones se debatían en mi interior. Acercarme a ella y disculparme una vez más, o pasar y sentarme directamente en la mesa.

La respuesta era clara. Deshice con cuidado el enlace de nuestras manos y con una mirada le intenté trasmitir seguridad a Hermione. Ella asintió y cambió de dirección, mientras yo me dirigía hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw. "Ginny" Tragó saliva mientras alzaba la vista. "¿Sabes? Mañana después de clases iré al lago en busca de Blibbers maravillosos" Como siempre, imaginé que esa era una de las criaturas que solo estaban en su cabeza. Sonreí al ver su dulce inocencia, pero no me encontraba del todo segura. En sus ojos no se percibía su habitual brillo de curiosidad y vida que tanto me encantaba, sino que se encontraban apagados, tristes, contrastaban con su sonriente expresión. Eso me partió el alma. No me gustaba verla así, y menos pensar que es culpa mía.

Al darse cuenta de que no había dicho ni una pregunta, supo al instante lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, y su expresión se mostró fría repentinamente. "Ginny, no te preocupes por lo de antes, ya sé que amas a Hermione. No debería haberme comportado así sin antes comprobar que tu sentías lo mismo que yo" Bajó la mirada y pude ver un resplandor en sus ojos. "Luna, sabes que te quiero, y mucho, no quisiera que nada cambiara" No sabía que más decir. Muchas otras veces había rechazado a más chicos, pero nunca a alguien que le importara tanto como ella. Posé mi mano en su hombro, con la intención de darle fuerzas. Me sonrió, triste, y volvió a sentarse en dirección a la mesa. "Tu castaña te espera" No supe descifrar el tono con el que lo dijo, así que me despedí amablemente de ella y me dirigí hacia Hermione.

Al llegar y sentarme junto a ella, pasó una mano por mi muslo. Me estremecí ante el contacto, pero sabía que no era un gesto con segundas. Le di un beso en la mejilla, e ignoré las miradas interrogantes de los que se encontraban a mi alrededor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los **__**personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y me relación con Hermione se hizo más fuerte, aunque con Luna se debilitó. Aunque seguíamos pasando mucho tiempo juntas, la notaba distante, no parecía tener la misma confianza conmigo, e incluso había días en los que ni siquiera hablaba cuando me veía, simplemente un saludo de educación y allí acababa la cosa. De cierta forma, entendía como podía sentirse, sé lo doloroso que puede llegar a resultar un amor no correspondido, más aún al haber llegado tan lejos como lo hizo aquél día, pero yo quería que todo fuera como antes, que nuestra relación no se entorpeciera, pero iba de camino al fracaso.

Lo peor era que, al andar ambas preocupadas por los EXTASIS, aún teníamos menos tiempo para solucionar todo ese enredo, y a eso habría que añadir los entrenamientos de quiddich, que se habían hecho más intensos al haber empezado la temporada de partidos. Luna había dejado de acudir a los encuentros cuando jugaba Gryffindor, y se notaba su ausencia, dado que era de las que más animaba al equipo. Cada vez que dirigía mi mirada hacia las gradas, era como si me pegaran una fuerte patada en el pecho al no verla, pero no dejaba que eso me afectara lo suficiente como para gafar el partido.

Como ya he dicho, mi relación con Hermione se fortalecía, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más ocupada estudiando para los exámenes de aquél año. Durante las tres semanas que estuvimos saliendo, no la vi especialmente preparada como para dar el siguiente paso, así que, aunque me vi tentada en innumerables ocasiones, no me propasé en ningún momento. Pero eso no quita, que siempre que pudiéramos, tuviéramos algún que otro encuentro romántico, a petición de ella. Ya que yo nunca he sido propensa a hacer esa clase de cosas.

Estábamos en la sala común, únicamente las dos, cada una a la suya, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más pensativa de lo normal. "¿En qué piensas?" Dijo con cuidado. Apenas levanté la mirada cuando le respondí, todavía ensimismada sin prestar atención al libro que tenía entre mis dedos. "Luna" Cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarla, me di cuenta de que estaba muy tensa, con una expresión algo desconcertada en su rostro. "No te confundas, Herm, no estaba pensando en ella de esa manera. Simplemente estoy preocupada, últimamente, apenas me dirige la palabra" Se acercó a mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, para después darme un suave beso en los labios. "Me lo imaginaba, pero es normal. Yo también estaría así si estuvieras con ella." Dibujé una sonrisa traviesa y la miré directamente a los ojos. "¿Dejarías de hablarme?" Utilicé un tono de fingida molestia, rodeado sus caderas. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. "Por supuesto que no, sería incapaz" Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, hizo rodar los ojos y volvió a besarme.

Al cabo de unos segundos desvié la vista, escudriñando con atención la estancia, para comprobar que no hubiera nadie que se me hubiera pasado desapercibido. Después volví a centrarme en esos finos labios que tan apetecibles me parecían en ese momento, y quitándome de encima la poca cordura que me quedaba, profundicé el beso, con ganas de más. Ella me lo correspondía ferozmente, lo que me sorprendió, estando acostumbrada a sus sutiles caricias y no a aquella violencia. Pasé las manos por su espalda, acariciándola y pude notar como se estremecía ante aquél contacto. Sin pararme a meditar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, elevé mis brazos hasta sus hombros y desde ahí, bajé hasta dejar mis dedos desabrochando su camisa, que tan molesta resultaba. Para mi sorpresa, no me detuvo, sino que se dejó hacer. Me separé de su boca y fui dejando suaves besos por su mejilla, y posteriormente cuello.

No pude evitar la tentación de probarlo de una forma más directa, y saqué mi lengua dispuesta a lamerlo. Y lo hice. Y me encantó. Escuchaba sus gemidos provocados por ese gesto, y no hicieron más que aumentar en mí el deseo de continuar. Con cuidado y delicadeza, deslicé su camisa por los hombros y brazos hasta quitarla completamente, quedándome maravillada ante la vista que se me presentaba. Acaricié su vientre, que era plano y agradable al tacto y volví a acercarme a sus labios. Fue cuando bajé las manos hasta la falda que nos veíamos obligadas a llevar, cuando me paró.

Apartó mis manos de ella y se tapó como pudo, evidentemente cohibida. Una mezcla de arrepentimiento, deseo y resignación me envolvió. "Lo siento, Ginny, pero aún no" Su respiración, al igual que la mía, era agitada e inconstante, pude ver en sus ojos la excitación que le había provocado, pero también miedo. Supe que ella quería eso tanto como yo, pero que aún no se sentía preparada. Me extrañaba bastante esa timidez para conmigo, ya que siempre había creído que ya lo hizo con Krum, por la cara que traía cuando volvía de sus citas. Pero al parecer me equivocaba. La adorabilidad de su inocencia me hechizó y sonreí juguetona. Le dí un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la nariz, y le tendí la camisa, que yacía tirada en el suelo.

Me miró confusa y terriblemente avergonzada, por lo que pude suponer por el tono rojo de sus mejillas. "No hay prisa" Sonrió un poco, todavía presa del nerviosismo y se apartó con cuidado de mí, y entonces recordé cómo había empezado todo eso. Por Luna. El remordimiento volvió a mí y me apoyé en la mesa, igual de pensativa que antes. _"Lo siento, amiga" _Le dije mentalmente. _"Realmente, lo siento"_ Volví a centrarme en el libro de DCAO que había dejado sobre la mesa, y lo abrí por una página cualquiera. En realidad, no sé ni por qué me molestaba en estudiar esa materia, siendo una de las pocas que apenas añadía temario en séptimo, y una de las que mejor se me daba. La teoría era realmente sencilla, y gracias al ED que formamos en cuarto*, tenía práctica suficiente como para aprobar sin ni siquiera tocar la varita antes del examen.

Pero era la única que me parecía más entretenida. Transformaciones perdió su gracia en en tercero, en adivinación podías inventarte las previsiones y no pasaba nada, con la escusa de que no era un arte perfecto, pociones ya lo daba por perdido... No sabía por qué la gente andaba tan estresada por esos exámenes, si podían llegar a resultar muy simples. En Hermione, lo entiendo, ella no se conformaría con menos de un Extraordinario, necesita hacerlo todo perfecto, y eso es algo que me fascinaba de ella. No podía tener un solo error, le dedicaba mucho tiempo a todo para que estuviera de la mejor forma posible. La adoraba.

"Te puedo ayudar con pociones" Parecía adivinar lo que pensaba en cada momento. "No debes rendirte, y así, de paso, podría aprovechar para practicar." Todavía parecía algo alterada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no quería incomodarla. Asentí con la cabeza y abrí el libro de pociones. Bufé resignada y lo volví a cerrar. "Donde en realidad tengo problema es elaborando pociones" Le aclaré, al ver que me miraba confundida. Soltó una débil risa y se levantó. Se acomodó un poco la ropa, algo arrugada y me tendió la mano. Ahora la extrañada era yo. "Tendremos que hacerlo en algún sitio, ¿no?" Mi mente adolescente me jugó una mala pasada y se me subieron los colores hasta las mejillas, pero al cabo de unos segundos me dí cuenta de que no habían segundas intenciones tras esas palabras.

En busca del profesor Slughorn caminábamos tranquilamente por los largos pasillos, sin prisa, admirando cada rincón, en los que a pesar de nuestros siete años de experiencia recorriéndolos, no habíamos parado atención. Noté que cada vez que nos cruzábamos con alguien, Hermione retiraba rápidamente la mano de la mía, deshaciendo el contacto que tantos años me había costado conseguir. No le pregunté el por qué. No hacía falta. No nací ayer, y sé que aunque la sociedad era tolerante en el mundo mágico, aún se hacía raro, y daba excusas a los murmullos, el que dos personas del mismo sexo salieran juntas. Recuerdo la vez que Dean Thomas se le confesó a Seamus Finnigan, y el revuelo que armó. Durante prácticamente todo el curso, no podías andar ni tres pasos hasta encontrar a alguien hablando de ellos.

Hermione puede ser muy valiente, y puede estar dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea por el bien común. Pero a pesar de lo que su máscara de indiferencia y fría lógica conseguía dar a entender, yo sabía que en realidad, le importaba lo que dijeran de ella. No de una forma exagerada, pero lo suficiente como para no querer convertirse en la escusa del chismorreo general durante ese último curso. Bajé la mirada y continuamos el trayecto, casi sin intercambiar palabra. A cualquiera le incomodaría ese silencio, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a los momentos pensativos que atacaban a la castaña de vez en cuando. Podía pasarse horas sin decir nada pero, a la vez, pensar de todo.

Ensimismadas en nuestros pensamientos, por poco no vemos al alegre hombre que andábamos buscando, el cual andaba junto con otro par de alumnos, ambos de Hufflepuf, charlando animadamente. Casi me supo mal interrumpirles, ya que por lo que pude escuchar, debatían sobre una de las muchas pociones que anulaban el efecto de hechizos malignos comunes. "Eh... ¿profesor Slughorn?" Le llamé vacilante. Me aclaré la garganta mientras él se giraba interrumpiendo su plática y nos miraba algo confundido a ambas. "Disculpe, es que queríamos pedirle un favor"

Nos dirigió una cálida sonrisa, como siempre que alguien se dirigía a él de una forma amable. Podía tener algún que otro defecto, como su claro favoritismo, que no se molestaba en esconder, pero en general era un buen profesor, algo exigente, pero en definitiva buen profesor. "¿En qué puedo ayudar a dos de mis alumnas predilectas?" Sabía que lo de "predilectas" lo decía únicamente por Hermione, pero que utilizaba el plural por educación, pero aún así, no mencioné ese pequeño detalle. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella se me adelantó. "Queríamos pedirte permiso para utilizar una de las aulas de pociones, queremos practicar un poco, ya que no tenemos clases hasta la semana que viene" Él se acercó a nosotras y nos pasó una llave con algo de recelo, mirando hacia los lados, lo que resultaba ridículo ya que estábamos rodeados de gente, por no hablar de los alumnos que le acompañaban, pero con actitud confidente. "Mientras no se entere nadie de que me estoy saltando las reglas... Tercer piso, sabéis donde" Y acto seguido nos guiñó un ojo, para después volver con los Hufflepuff sobre sus pasos.

Me quedé mirándole alzando una ceja. "Se supone que no deben dejar a alumnos solos en clase fuera de horario" Me aclaró Hermione al ver mi cara de extrañeza. "No me dirás que eso ha sido lo más normal del mundo" Le dije yo con una sonrisa divertida. Soltó una corta, pero adorable risa y la seguí hacia el interior de la gran edificación que consideraba mi segundo hogar.

Recorrimos pasillos, doblamos esquinas y subimos tramos de escalera hasta llegar a donde nos había indicado el profesor. Me costó algo ubicarme, ya que desde segundo que no utilizaba ese aula, pero en seguida los recuerdos volvieron a mí, y pude caminar con más seguridad hasta entrar por la puerta. Con un gesto le indiqué que preparara uno de los calderos y sacara los libros que traía consigo, y yo fui hasta el armario para coger los posibles ingredientes que pudiéramos necesitar. No agarré demasiados, no quería abusar. Una vez teníamos todo listo fui hasta ella y lo puse todo sobre la mesa, abrí el libro por una página cualquiera y comenzamos con lo debido.

Casi me asusté al notar algo removerse justo a mi lado cuando me desperté, pero logré darme cuenta a tiempo de que se trataba de Hermione. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a dormir juntas, y eso era algo que me encantaba. Desde que tuve la suerte de envolverme en su calor por primera vez, las pesadillas no volvieron a mí. Todavía dormida, respiró sobre mi cuello, lo que me provocó un escalofrío, a pesar de que intentaba autoconvencerme de que me bastaba con tenerla tan cerca, sabía que poco a poco me estaba matando el no poder sentirla de una forma algo más... íntima. No debía presionarla, estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta por ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo necesitada. La abracé por la cadera atrayéndola más hacia mí, embriagándome con el aroma de su pelo.

Se revolvió un poco más, y me di cuenta de que se había despertado. "Lo siento" Murmuré en su oído. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Dijo ella, todavía algo adormilada. Sonreí y le acaricié un poco la espalda. "Por despertarte, buenos días" Le susurré, haciendo que un temblor le recorriera entera. Me sonrojé un poco al notar lo que había provocado, al igual que ella, que se levantó, desperezándose tiernamente, pero algo nerviosa. "Bajemos a desayunar, tengo hambre" Asentí lentamente. Me acerqué a ella y le di un casto beso en los labios, me cambié y bajamos juntas.

Nada más sentarme en la mesa, una lechuza de un pelaje gris desaliñado cruzó el Gran Comedor en mi dirección. _"No me digáis que seguís confiando en esa vieja lechuza para enviar cartas"_ Pensé, deseando equivocarme. La lechuza aterrizó de mala manera sobre mi desayuno, lo que provocó la risa de muchos. "Joder, Errol" Al menos conseguí arrancarle una risita a la castaña que se sentaba a mi lado, risita que me contagió, sin poder evitarlo. Alargué mi mano hasta la pata del animal y cogí la carta. Obviamente, era de mi madre. Mientras le acariciaba su grisáceo plumaje, la abrí algo aburrida, esperando lo de siempre. No es que me equivocara en mis predicciones, pero cuando hube avanzado un poco en la lectura, me di cuenta de un detalle que no se podía leer en las demás cartas que me enviaba semanalmente.

"_¿Qué tal van las cosas por Hogwarts, cariño? Espero que no andes estresada por los exámenes próximos, pero tampoco quiero que te relajes. Si es necesario, pídele ayuda a Hermione, que estoy segura de que no dudará en dártela._

_Por aquí va todo normal. Tanto tu hermano como Harry están esforzándose por aprobar las pruebas de acceso para convertirse en aurores, pero algo me dice que Ron no lo va a conseguir, te puedes imaginar el por qué. George anda algo liado con la tienda ahora que la tiene que administrar él solo; Bill, como siempre, detrás de la francesita; Arthur, intentando conectar aparatos muggles a la casa (aunque todos sabemos que no lo va a conseguir), y en cuanto a mí, con muchas ganas de volver a verte._

_Había pensado en que tanto Hermione como tú podríais aprovechar las vacaciones de primavera para desquitaros un poco de los estudios y visitarnos a la Madriguera, ¿qué os parece? A ser posible, enviadme a Errol con la respuesta lo más rápido posible, necesito preparar algunas cosas, no preguntes, es una sorpresa._

_Con amor, Molly."_

En un principio, no le vi nada especial, tan solo era mi madre avisándonos de que podíamos ir ambas a casa en un par de semanas. Pero luego, las dudas asaltaron mi cabeza. ¿Debería contarles sobre nuestra relación? Imaginé que Hermione no querría, como era de esperarse, pero mi madre siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido. Era capaz de saber exactamente lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza con tan solo mirarme a los ojos. Amor de madre, lo llaman.

Le pasé la carta, y una vez leída, me miró con expresión interrogante. "¿Y la cara de susto que has puesto? Siempre nos dice lo mismo" Esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa. "Nada, cosas mías" Si ella no veía el problema, no iba a ser yo quien se lo descubriera. Quizá con mi familia fuera más abierta. Le enviaría la confirmación por la tarde. Aparté esa clase de pensamientos de mi mente y me centré en la tostada que tenía en la mano. No tenía gana, pero sabía que necesitaría toda la energía posible para el partido que iba a tener lugar en un par de horas. Era contra Ravenclaw, así que imaginé que Luna estaría allí. Solo pensar en ella me revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que nuestra amistad se debilitara tanto hasta llegar a esos extremos? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Apreté entre mis dedos la mano de Hermione, y me dirigió una mirada conciliadora, conociendo sin que yo se lo dijera, mis preocupaciones.

* * *

*Recordemos que Ginny tiene un año menos.

_Lo sé, el capítulo es largo y apenas avanzo en la trama. Pero eso es porque me he emocionado demasiado escribiendo y al final me había quedado un capítulo exageradamente largo y algo lento que he tenido que acortar un poco. Siento que la trame apenas avance en estos capítulos, pero todo a su debido tiempo._

_Por si os lo estáis preguntando, en ese aula de pociones no ocurre nada subidito de tono, si así fuera lo hubiera escrito (aunque todos los que han llegado hasta aquí sabemos que Ginny le tiene ganas)._

_Gracias por leerme, y no os impacientéis, el momento que sé que que estáis esperando llegará._

_P.D: Por si tenéis alguna duda, propuesta, o lo que sea, además de los Reviews, podéis hacer servir mi ask: _ /AvatarNeus


	8. Chapter 8

_Tarde, pero aquí está el octavo capítulo de "¿Es esto real?". No estoy recibiendo reviews por la historia y me da miedo el que el desarrollo de esta no os esté gustando, si me podéis indicar, aunque sea en un par de palabras, que os parece o algún consejo o cualquier cosa, os estaría muy agradecida._

**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

El partido comenzó. Era el tercero de la temporada, así que el resultado no era tan importante, no era decisivo, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de ganarlo fuera como fuere. La quaffle fue lanzada hacia arriba, atrapada inmediatamente después por un jugador vestido de azul. Maldije por lo bajo poco antes de que una bludger me pasara rozando mi brazo izquierdo. Me aparté rápidamente y escudriñé mi alrededor, buscando la pequeña bola dorada que nos llevaría a la victoria. No la vi. Observé al buscador contrario. Él también estaba concentrando en su alrededor. Sonreí para mis adentros, al menos tenía la garantía de que tampoco la había encontrado.

Dí un par de vueltas alrededor del campo, durante las cuales nuestro equipo consiguió llegar a treinta puntos, pero el otro a cuarenta. Apretaba el palo de la escoba con fuerza, cuando vi un destello recorrer las gradas. La snitch volaba veloz entre ellas y al cabo de unos segundos volvió al terreno de juego, escabulléndose entre los aros del equipo rival. Esquivando a los jugadores que se cruzaban en mi camino, logré dirigirme hasta allí, pero para cuando llegué, había dado un giro brusco desapareciendo otra vez hacia el otro lado. Pero esta vez, ya la tenía localizada. Y el buscador enemigo también.

Escuchaba la aguda voz del que sea que estuviera comentando el partido, pero apenas le prestaba atención. Lo único que tenía en mente era atrapar esa maldita snitch y ganar el partido. Por los emocionados vítores de los Ravenclaw y los desesperados ánimos de los Gryffindors supe que la diferencia entre ambas puntuaciones se había ensanchado. Así que concentré todas mis fuerzas en atrapar esa dichosa bola de ciento cincuenta puntos. Me incliné sobre la escoba, ganando velocidad, y me precipité hacia aquella lucecilla que brillaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

La seguí por todo el campo. Me costaba seguirle el ritmo, pero gracias a que mi escoba era lo suficientemente rápida, logré alcanzarla. Estiré el brazo todo lo que pude, llegando a rozar su fría textura con la yema de los dedos, pero se me escapó antes de poder cerrar el puño sobre ella. "Joder" Maldije en voz alta. Escuché una risa por detrás y el moreno buscador me adelantó con facilidad, acercándose peligrosamente a la snich. No lo iba a permitir. Incrementé aún más la velocidad y me puse a la par que él. Estaba tan cerca que podía notar unas gotas de sudor recorrerle el cuello. Apenas sin darme cuenta, me placó bruscamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y me precipitara hacia el bien cuidado césped que cubría el terreno, pero logré sujetarme y montarme penosamente sobre la escoba de nuevo.

Con energías renovadas y una rabia intensa recorriéndome el cuerpo, me acerqué a él, dispuesta a repetirle la jugada. _"Nadie se burla de Ginny Weasley, campeón"_ Pensé mirándole con odio. Dejé que se acercara más a la snich, y en cuanto pude ver su cara de felicidad al estar tan cerca de ella me interpuse, derribándolo y agarrando la esfera dorada con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Así funcionaban mis venganzas: te dejaba acercarte a tu objetivo hasta que casi pudieras saborearlo, y luego te lo arrebataba devastadoramente. Sabía que cuanto más alto se llega, más dura era la caída.

Alcé el puño con satisfacción e inmediatamente escuché los vítores procedentes de las gradas pintadas de amarillo y rojo. Escuché la confirmación de nuestra victoria. "Y el partido finaliza con la victoria de Gryffindor de ciento ochenta a setenta" ¿Setenta? Debía tener una charla con mi equipo. Mis compañeros me alzaron para llevarme a la sala común, donde seguro, tendría lugar una celebración, a pesar de ser una victoria algo insignificante y bochornosa, por la mala puntuación. No me apetecía mucho celebrarlo, sino más bien darme una ducha y descansar, pero conociéndolos, estaba segura de que no me dejarían.

Atravesamos el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la fiesta improvisada comenzó. Estaba agotada, así que me recosté en uno de los sofás. Cuando las ocurrencias de mis amigos dejaron de tener gracia le pedí a Collin* que reuniera al equipo. En cuanto llegaron, se situaron a mi alrededor. Aunque habían llegado con una amplia sonrisa por nuestra reciente victoria, pero poco a poco su felicidad se fue enmascarando con un rostro de miedo en cuanto dedujeron el por qué de que las hubiera llamado. Suspiré largo y tendido y me aclaré la garganta. "Si os digo la verdad, no sé ni por qué estamos celebrando el resultado del partido. Habéis descuidado mucho la defensa y habéis empeorado los ataques a pesar de que hayáis conseguido marcar treinta puntos. Me sorprende bastante, chicos, para mal. Normalmente no habríais dejado ni que se acercaran a los aros. ¿En qué estabais pensando? ¿Qué os ha pasado? No he podido analizar bien el partido ya que estaba ocupada con la snich, pero por los gritos desesperados que podía oír, no ha sido el mejor de los que hemos jugado, ¿me equivoco?" Todos miraban hacia el suelo cabizbajos, sin atreverse siquiera a suspirar. Mi tono había sido demasiado serio y frío, y eso era lo que pretendía. No podía comprender el por qué de ese bochornoso resultado.

"A partir de hoy, los entrenamientos serán más rigurosos, y nada de hablar sobre otra cosa que no sea quidditch durante ese tiempo." Necesitaba expresar mi autoridad y sentirme importante por una vez. Asintieron todavía sin decir nada. "Podéis continuar con la fiesta, descansad el resto del día" Lo dije con un tono más relajado y amistoso, aunque no pude evitar sentirme mal por haberles hablado así. Me levanté del asiento y subí las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta de mi desaparición, porque entonces no me dejarían en paz en toda la noche. Me dí un relajante baño y ya más tranquila, me acomodé en la cama. "Expecto Patronum" Susurré. Siempre me calmaba la presencia de ese efímero caballo que salía de la punta de mi varita cada vez que conjuraba ese hechizo. Hice que recorriera la habitación, envolviéndola de una brillante luz azul.

Así estuve, por lo que seguramente fueron un par de horas, hasta que escuché abrirse la puerta del cuarto, la cual me sacó de mi ensoñación violentamente, poniéndome alerta. Pero al ver que se trataba de Hermione, sonreí y volví a mi posición inicial. "Enhorabuena por la victoria" Solté un sonido de burla involuntario mientras ella se acercaba y se recostaba junto a mí. "No considero este partido como una victoria" Sonrió de una forma demasiado tierna, que derrumbaba todas mis barreras de seriedad e imparcialidad y sin controlar mis impulsos la besé. Pero me apartó suavemente. "¿Qué?" Pregunté ligeramente decepcionada. Me echó una mirada pícara que terminó de derretirme. Si no tuviera sentido común y moralidad la habría hecho mía en aquél instante. _"Contrólate, Ginny, contrólate"_ Me tuve que repetir varias veces.

"Vaya, eres un tanto bipolar, ¿no? Primero estás molesta por el resultado del encuentro, y al segundo te lanzas a mis brazos y me besas" Me sonrojé, pero estaba preparada para ese comentario. "Eres tú la que provoca ese tipo de reacciones en mí, te recuerdo." Volvió a besarme, sin entrar en mayores. "Tengo hambre" Dijo de repente. "¿Eso no tendría que decirlo yo?" Pregunté divertida. "Me he adelantado. Estás perdiendo facultades, Ginevra Weasley" Le di un pequeño toque en el hombro, medio molesta, medio divertida y me levanté con cuidado de no tirarla al suelo, ya que estaba pegada a mí. _"Qué Merlín me ayude..."_

Inevitablemente, más de un miembro de nuestra casa se acercó hasta mí para felicitarme por el partido de esta mañana. Pero yo no me sentía lo suficientemente confiada con el marcador final como para agradecer sus felicitaciones y simplemente les respondía con un seco gracias y volvía a centrarme en el plato que tenía delante, dispuesta a acabarlo lo antes posible para poder salir de allí y despejarme un poco, disfrutar de lo que quedaba de sábado. Pero lamentablemente eso no estaba dentro de los planes de Hermione, que en cuanto me hube llevado a la boca el último trozo de postre, me jaló del brazo y me llevó casi a rastras hacia la biblioteca. Su escusa, que teníamos que aprovechar todo el tiempo dentro de Hogwarts para repasar lo posible, y así poder disfrutar de pleno nuestras merecidas vacaciones.

"Herm, por favor, estoy cansada" Pero mis suplicas no parecían llega hasta sus oídos. Cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, era difícil desviarla a otra cosa. Esa era una faceta suya que me parecía adorable la mayoría de veces, pero no ahora, que implicaba que me pasara la tarde rodeada de libros entre cuatro paredes. Resignada la seguí por el interior de la biblioteca y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban a mitad de la sala. Ella ya venía preparada, con algún que otro libro y montañas de lo probablemente serían apuntes. No entendía como no se le desgastaba la mano de tan rápido que escribía, además de que era constante durante prácticamente todo la hora que duraba la clase. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que a pesar de eso, su letra seguí siendo pulcra y ordenada, perfecta, al contrario que la mía, que cuando me venía la vena responsable rellenaba pergaminos con incontables tachones y una letra casi ilegible. Por lo menos, me dejaba estudiar con ella y podía ayudarme a ordenar un poco mis desafortunados intentos de tomar nota.

Abrió un libro de herbología y seleccionó un para de pergaminos del montón. Me dio uno a mí. "Anda, cópialo, y así tendrás con qué estudiar." Tomé una pluma, la mojé en el tintero y comencé a escribir.

Cuando una luz anaranjada se empezó a filtrar por las ventanas solté la pluma y encaré a la castaña, mil veces más cansada de lo que había llegado a la biblioteca. "¿No cree que ya es suficiente, señorita Grenger?" Levantó la vista del libro de Historia que tenía entre sus dedos. Alternó su mirada entre el atardecer que se podía observar desde la obertura de la pared** y mi misma y bostezó descaradamente. "Sí, creo que tienes razón. Perdona, Ginny, no me he dado cuenta de la hora" La ayudé a recoger y fuimos a dejar las cosas en la Sala Común para bajar a cenar. Era curioso, ese día solo había estado en cuatro sitios: el campo de quidditch, la Sala Común, el Gran Comedor y la biblioteca. Era uno de esos días que se podrían considerar monótonos si quitáramos la emoción y adrenalina del partido. No solían agradarme los días así, pero mientras estuviera cerca de Hermione, valía la pena.

Poco después de empezar a cenar, unas chicas de cuarto se acercaron a Hermione y comenzaron a conversar con ella en temas que no me resultaban especialmente interesantes, así que ignoré las miradas suplicantes de mi novia de sacarla de ese apuro y escudriñé la mesa Ravenclaw. La recorrí prestando atención a cada uno de los alumnos sentados allí, pero no vi a Luna entre ellos. Me preocupé un poco, no me sentía orgullosa de cómo nos habíamos distanciado y no quería perderla para siempre. Aún cuando esas chicas se fueron, no hablé demasiado con la castaña, tan metida en mis pensamientos como estaba, intentando averiguar el paradero de mi extravagante compañera.

En cuanto terminamos la comida, le dije que se adelantara porque quería buscar a Luna. Ella no parecía muy encantada con la idea, pero aún así confiaba en mí y no rechistó a la hora de dejarme sola con ella. En lo primero que pensé fue el lago, pero deseché la idea, ya que por la noche las temperaturas descendían demasiado durante esa época del año, así que me decanté finalmente por la Sala de los Menesteres. Subí las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso e hice el ritual necesario para que la puerta se me apareciera. La abrí con cuidado, y efectivamente, allí estaba. _"¿Cómo es posible tener esta capacidad de deducción y aprobar por los pelos Adivinación?"_ Con un semblante serio y preocupado me adentré en la sala.

Parecía ser una habitación, no muy grande, con la madera del suelo vieja y ligeramente carcomida y húmeda, que chirriaba bajo los pies al pisarla. Igual de antiguos parecían los pocos muebles que había, tan solo un escritorio con un par de estantes, un armario y una cama. Había también una especie de baúl del que solían extraños objetos y colgantes sin valor. Se podía percibir un aroma a agua salada de mar. De hecho, a través de una pequeña ventana, se podía divisar una playa. "Necesitaba un lugar conocido y pensé en mi habitación" Habló ella, de espaldas a mí sentada sobre la cama. "Luna... eh... lo siento, quizá no debería haber entrado..." Se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa triste. "No no me importa. Al menos, no me importa que hayas sido tú."

Me senté junto a ella, pero no conseguí decir nada adecuado durante varios minutos. Al final, me armé de valor. "Yo... lo siento" Levantó la mirada hacia mí y soltó una pequeña risa, pero seguí sin estar animada. "No te disculpes. No puedes evitar quererla. Si lo piensas, es hasta lógico. Habéis sido las mejores amigas durante años, y ella siempre ha tenido un especial cariño hacia ti. La culpa es mía, por haberme enamorado de quien no debía." Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Especialmente la palabra 'enamorado'. _"¿Tan fuerte es lo que siente por mí?" _Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y por impulso, alargué la mano para secársela. "De verdad que lo siento, Luna"

Ahora era yo la que lloraba. No podía soportar ver así a una de mis mejores amigas sin contar a Hermione, y lo peor era que se encontraba en ese estado por mi culpa, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Puse un brazo sobre su hombro para darle inútilmente ánimos y me sequé las lágrimas con el otro. Entonces hizo algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Primero me abrazó fuertemente durante unos segundos, y en cuanto vio que me había ablandado ante esa acción, levantó la cabeza y me besó. De una forma desesperada pero a la vez tierna. Yo intentaba apartarla, pero estaba agarrada a mí con fuerza y no quería lastimarla. En cuanto vi un momento de debilidad por su parte, la aparté bruscamente. "¡No!" Le grité. "Maldita sea" Dijo primero en casi un susurro. Se levantó y le pegó una patada a la silla que había cerca de su escritorio. "¡Maldita sea!" Chilló aún más alto. Nunca había visto esta cara de Luna, que siempre era tranquila y pacifista. Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y a mí se me partió el corazón. "Te tengo tan cerca y no puedo hacer nada... ¡TE AMO, GINNY!" Y volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Ni siquiera podía moverme. Un temblor me recorría el cuerpo mientras observaba impotente como sollozaba sobre la mesa. Me acerqué a ella y volvía a poner una mano sobre su hombro. "Yo te quiero mucho, Luna, lo sabes. Siento mucho cariño por ti, pero eres como una hermana, no podría, de verdad"

Esperé unos minutos su reacción, mientras se iba calmando poco a poco y volvía a respirar con normalidad, pero con notables hipidos cada dos por tres. Se aclaró la garganta, pero evitó mirarme directamente. "Me imagino que ya lo sabes, has estado muchos años conmigo, pero aún así voy a sincerarme contigo. Yo siempre fui el objeto de muchas burlas desde que era pequeña. Todos me llamaban rara, Lunática, incluso, y aunque hiciera ver que no me importaba, esos comentarios me herían. Compréndeme, antes de venir a Hogwarts, casi el único contacto que tenía era con mi padre y mi difunta madre. Me criaron en medio de experimentos y búsquedas de criaturas mágicas basadas en leyendas y cuentos. Cuando llegué, me sentía mareada rodeada de tanta gente que no conocía, tan segura de sí misma, y tras mis primeros intentos de socializarme, utilizando todo mi conocimiento sobre esas magníficas criaturas, me di cuenta de que sería imposible, ya que nadie creía en su existencia. Me sentí sola, e incluso enfadada con nadie en particular por haber tenido una infancia tan aislada. Desde el primer día fui objetos de chismorreos y bromas, y me convertí en la víctima asegurada de cualquier burla. Incluso me planteé seriamente abandonar, y cuando digo abandonar, me refiero a todo, al colegio, a la gente, a la vida. Pero entonces llegaste tú, con tu amigable sonrisa y ese carácter justo, fuerte y decidido. Me sacaste de aquél baño en el que lloraba desconsolada, me secaste las lágrimas y me llevaste a orillas del lago, para enseñarme la espectacular vista. Tú me diste una razón por la que seguir adelante."

Hizo una pequeña pausa, durante la cual ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar y continuó. "Y fue en quinto donde me enamoré definitivamente de ti. El sentimiento fue creciendo con los años, pero fue en el ED, donde te acercase más a mí para ayudarme con los diferentes hechizos. Obviamente, yo era capaz de ver que tú te fijabas más en cierta alumna de tu casa con el pelo enmarañado y castaño que en mí, y las pocas esperanzas que tenía se desvanecieron poco a poco y fueron sustituidas por abatimiento y resignación. Porque sabía que aunque tu siempre estarías a mi lado para defenderme de quienes se metieran conmigo y ofreciéndome compañía, jamás llegarías a sentir por mí lo mismo. Y no me equivoco. Pero al ver durante este curso como te acercabas a Hermione todavía más, como la mirabas embobada, supuse que por fin te habías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, y una oleada de celos me envolvió y me cegó completamente. Es por eso que me volví más posesiva e incluso llegué a hacer cosas de las que no me siento muy orgullosa, pero que aún así, y pedóname por esto, no me arrepiento del todo."

Tomó aire y me miró de arriba a bajo, esperando una reacción hacia su relato. Pero yo no era capaz de decir nada. Efectivamente, yo ya tenía una ligera idea de todo eso, pero escucharla a ella hablando sin censura de todo por lo que ha pasado, me bajaba mucho las defensas. La abracé, y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. "No sabía que tus sentimientos hacia mí eran tan fuertes. Y realmente lo siento, por no poder corresponderte y no poder darte más que mi amistad" Se separó de mí. "No te preocupes, si bien lo piensas, quizá haya sido más el que por una vez en mi vida tenía una amiga que un enamoramiento propiamente dicho, pero aún así, no será fácil para mí. Perdóname." Le acaricié la cabeza. "No hay nada que perdonar, no has hecho nada malo, si quitamos el hecho de forzarme a besarte cuando no quería, pero te comprendo y no siento ninguna clase de rencor hacia ti."

* * *

*En este fic, sigue vivo

**Yo y mis forzadas formas de no repetir la palabra ventana en el mismo párrafo...

_Al igual que el anterior, queda largo, pero al menos en este desarrollo un poco más los personajes, en especial Luna, que aunque no la esté trtando como debiera en este fic, es un personaje que me encanta de la saga original._


	9. Chapter 9

_El por qué de que no haya actualizado la semana pasada el fic es muy simple, una palabra: exámenes. Todos sabemos lo que es eso y el tiempo que te quita (aunque en realidad debería estar estudiando ahora mismo). Merezco el peor de los males, pero de momento, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**POV Ginny**

Las semanas se me pasaron en un suspiro. Por suerte, Luna y yo habíamos vuelto a hablarnos, incluso pasábamos tiempo juntas, y a solas. Y aunque yo me mantuviera alerta, ella se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se mantenía en sus ensoñaciones, como siempre, pensando en cualquier criatura de la que solo ella hubiera oído hablar, pero ahora que conocía su historia, no me parecía tan extraño. Por supuesto, nada fue como antes, y dudé seriamente en que lo volviera a ser nunca. A pesar de su actitud desinteresada, no podía ignorar sus sentimientos, y la admiraba por la nobleza y fuerza que estaba demostrando.

Nos despedimos como cada año en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts, ella no volvía a casa en primavera, porque su padre estaría demasiado atareado con la redacción del Quisquilloso como para prestarle atención, supuse. Me senté junto a Hermione en el interior del vagón mientras agitaba la mano diciéndole con la mirada que estaría de vuelta pronto. Cuando se convirtió en una mota de polvo a causa del avance del tren la dueña de unos intensos ojos color café se apoyó en mi hombro, permitiéndome aspirar el aroma de su pelo. Le acaricié de arriba a abajo el brazo y le di un beso en la frente. Adoraba tenerla así. Sintiendo que solo estábamos nosotras dos, que nuestro amor era lo único que nos envolvía y que permaneciendo juntas, nada podría desanimarnos.

"Oye, Ginn" Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos de forma agradable, y yo solo pude soltar un sonido algo grave para darle a entender que la escuchaba. "No quisiera contárselo a nadie todavía" Me costó un poco entender de lo que me estaba hablando, pero en cuanto pude analizarlo sin embriagarme con su presencia, sonreí ligeramente. Me lo imaginaba, como no. Me extrañaba que no me lo hubiera comentado antes. "Tampoco iba a obligarte a decirlo, cuando te sientas preparada" La estreché entre mis brazos como muestra de apoyo, pero entonces se separó bruscamente. "¿Y Harry y Ron?" Me miró expectante como esperando a que comenzara un debate sobre ellos, aún habiendo zanjado el tema.

"Con Harry no creo que haya problema" Me rendí. "Y con Ron... Ya lo conoces, es cabezota como él solo, impulsivo e idiota. Sé que estaba por ti, y que probablemente aún lo esté, pero en el momento en que decidamos decirlo, tendrá que tragarse el orgullo porque su hermana menor le ha robado la chica" Reí pícaramente al imaginarme la escena y me percaté de que las mismas imágenes corrían por su cabeza. Pero no llegó a emocionarse más que simplemente esbozando una sonrisa torpe. Mi respuesta no la había convencido. "Escucha, Herm, no creo que sea un camino de rosas, pero, te juró que haré lo posible por que no sea tan malo, y si hace falta que nos fuguemos juntas a un país muy lejano en el que ni siquiera se hable nuestro idioma, te llevaré yo misma en brazos, ¿qué te parece?" Se lanzó a mis brazos y repartió suaves besos por toda mi cara, lo que me hizo sonrojarme a sobremanera.

Hermione me agitó el brazo para despertarme y cuando miré hacia ella la sorprendí con una expresión radiante. "Ya hemos llegado" Fue lo único que dijo. Me desperecé y recogimos nuestras cosas, dispuestas a salir. Cientos de familias se acumulaban en la estación esperando el regreso de su hijos, hermanos, primos y demás. Me costó un poco divisar a mi padre y a Harry entre el gentío, pero al final lo logré, estaban justo al lado de la entrada a la estación de King's Cross. Corrimos, o al menos lo intentamos por el peso de nuestro equipaje, hasta ellos. "¿Y mamá?" Dije tras conseguir separarme del abrazo de mi padre. "No ha podido venir, está muy pesada últimamente con Fleur. Bienvenida de nuevo Hermione" No me paré a pensar el por qué de que mi madre se interesara en la francesa, si apenas la tragaba. "Gracias, señor Weasley"

Todo el camino hacia la Madriguera nos la pasamos hablando sobre el estado actual de Hogwarts y sobre lo que hacíamos allí, omitiendo algunos detalles. Harry nos miraba escéptico, como si supiera que no estábamos contando toda la verdad, y yo le devolvía la mirada confundida, él no podía saber nada que no le hallásemos contado. "Sigue habiendo una rivalidad ejemplar entre las casas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó de pronto. "Sí, no creo que desaparezca así como así. Los de Slytherin son algo más reservados, aunque no cesan en sus intentos de humillarme." La que habló fue Hermione, y por inercia, llevé una mano hacia su pierna, y intentando transmitirle seguridad, pero el efecto que logré fue completamente contrario a mis intenciones. Me miró asustada y retiré la mano rápidamente, al recordar dónde estábamos. Miré nerviosa a los dos hombres que había en el coche, por suerte mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado conduciendo como para percatarse del gesto, pero Harry lo había visto, y supuse que también entendido. Cambié de tema rápidamente y le pedí algunos consejos para guiar a mi equipo de quidditch, por su mala racha. Su expresión cambió bruscamente al oírme hablar de ese deporte y pareció olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

Apenas podía respirar por lo pegajosa que estaba siendo mi madre. Hice movimientos bruscos para indicarle que me estaba ahogando y me soltó, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. "No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte, Ginny" Suspiré. "Cómo siempre..." Hermione rió, sin saber que la próxima sería ella. En cuanto terminó de darnos esa sofocante bienvenida nos acompañó hasta mi habitación para dejar nuestras cosas y después nos condujo hasta el salón, donde estaba Fleur. Estaba acompañada de Bill, charlando tranquilamente. En cuanto entraron se giraron hacia nosotros y nos indicaron que nos acercásemos. Saludé a mi hermano con un cariñoso golpe en el hombro y me giré hacia la rubia que me miraba expectante. Tampoco es que me cayera excesivamente bien, pero intenté no sonar fría al dirigirme a ella.

"¿Sabes, Gin? Pronto serás tía" Me giré hacia Bill y lo miré alzando una ceja. Él asintió, confirmando mis sospechas. Hermione dio un pequeño gritito y saltó a felicitar a mi hermano y cuñada. Yo no podía moverme por la sorpresa, no esperaba esa clase de noticias tan pronto. Me recuperé en seguida. "Vaya, no pierdes tiempo, ¿eh, campeón?" Soltó una carcajada que yo acompañé, mientras mi madre y mi novia me miraban con cara de susto. "¿Qué? Oh, mamá, ¡por favor...!" Me miró decepcionada, con un deje de desesperación. "Ya sé por qué estabas tan ocupada como para no mandarme cartas... ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Dean?" Abrí mucho los ojos. "No, mamá, Dean no ha vuelto a Hogwarts, y no es por _eso_ por lo que no te escribía. He estado ocupada con los partidos y Hermione" Se giró hacia ella y me apresuré a aclarar. "Ya sabes, es muy insistente con los estudios y no ha parado de darme la lata con los EXTASIS" Dije demasiado rápido, a pesar de que no mentía.

La expresión de Hermione se me antojaba indescifrable, pude ver en ella una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa, decepción y algo que no supe identificar. Nos pasamos lo poco que quedaba de tarde ayudando a desgnomizar el jardín, entre otras tareas. Me sorprendía que a pesar de la cantidad de veces que conseguíamos echarlos, siempre volvían, y cada vez costaba más sacarlos. Poco antes de cenar llegaron Ron y George de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, ya que el primero le ayudaba cuando no estaba ocupado estudiando. _"Total, para lo que le va a servir" _Me sorprendía a veces pensando. Debía tener más confianza en él. Me ensartaron a preguntas y nos vimos obligadas a repetir por tercera vez aquél día todo lo relacionado con la escuela. "Hermione, ¿no te sientes un poco sola teniendo en cuenta que tan pocos de tu curso han decidido acabar sus estudios?" Preguntó George. "No, la verdad es que no lo noto mucho. No me malinterpretéis, os hecho de menos, pero este año me estoy esforzando más, ya sabéis" Ron suspiró, estaba más callado de lo normal, estaba segura de que no había superado su ruptura.

Después de la cena nos quedamos un rato en el jardín. Harry nos explicó que la carrera de Auror era muy dura, pero que le maravillaba la voluntad de sus compañeros por aprobar, y que eso le daba fuerzas para continuar. Ron no parecía estar igual de seguro, pero no comentó mucho. "Desde que Fred... no está, he tenido bastante más trabajo, pero consigo apañármelas con la ayuda de mi estúpido hermano" George utilizó ese adjetivo para disimular la vacilación que había tenido al decir el nombre de su gemelo. Noté un nudo en la garganta al pensar en él, pero lo deshice poco a poco, a él no le gustaría ver a su hermana mostrándose tan débil.

Ya llevábamos un par de horas hablando cuando Hermione tiró de mi brazo y me indicó con un gesto que estaba cansada. Nos despedimos de mis hermanos y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, no era muy tarde, pero supuse que estaba agotada del viaje. Se quedó quieta en la puerta y yo me acerqué a la cama, pero ella no se movía. La miré preocupada. "¿Te pasa algo, Herm?" Sin responder a mi pregunta se acercó a mí y me besó con pasión, no tardé en corresponder, confusa.

**POV Hermione**

No podía soportarlo más. Me avergonzaba tener esa clase de pensativos, pero no podía engañarme más. Le tenía ganas. Muchas ganas. Sin saber bien el por qué, repentinamente el monólogo de George sobre las advertencias de sus productos me resultó demasiado aburrido. Miré a Ginny, que estaba callada atendiendo, y cómo los rayos de luz de la luna le iluminaban el rostro de una forma _mágica._ Lo que podría resultar bastante irónico. Tiré de la manga de su camiseta para llamar su atención, y sin hablar le dije que estaba cansada, aunque era mentira. Ella se disculpó con mis amigos y fuimos hasta su habitación.

Me quedé parada en frente de la puerta, indecisa, y vi como se acercaba a la cama. Debió captar mi expresión nerviosa, porque me preguntó si me pasaba algo. Yo no pude evitarlo, ese tono de voz me encendía. Me acerqué a ella, y sin avisarle, la besé. La besé apasionadamente, como aquella vez en la Sala Común, pero esta vez, no tenía intención de dejarlo a medias. Pude notar como se estremecía bajo mis caricias. En cuanto se recuperó de su fase de estupefacción me correspondió invadiéndome con su lengua, pero todavía gentil. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, envolviéndome con ellos y acercándome más ella. Mi mano se dirigió hasta su nuca, acariciándole el nacimiento de su cabellera pelirroja.

Sin desatender mis labios se deshizo lentamente de mi camiseta, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda. El tacto me erizaba la piel y no podía evitar estremecerme, ella me miró preocupada pero con una afable sonrisa le indiqué que continuara. Noté como tragaba saliva mientras yo luchaba, intentando que no se me notara mi desesperación, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Pasé mis manos por su abdomen, a la vez que ella por el mio, y nos miramos a los ojos justo antes de volver a caer sobre nuestros labios. La gentiliza con la que me besaba me hacía derretirme en el sitio y no podía hacer más que corresponderle de la misma forma.

Se despegó de mis labios dejándome una sensación de vacío y necesidad, pero bajó trazando un camino de besos hasta mi cuello, así que no me quejé y la dejé hacer. Me tumbó sobre la cama mientras iba bajando hasta mi pecho. Gemí casi inaudiblemente cuando sentí su lengua recorriéndolo, a la vez que me quitaba la parte de arriba de mi ropa interior, dejándolo al descubierto. Ante el gemido, me miró con una sonrisa picarona, me besó y volvió a trabajar sobre él. _"¿Dónde ha aprendido esto?" _Era lo único que era capaz de pensar, pero tan pronto como esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza se desvanecieron al notar como desabrochaba con cuidado el pantalón que llevaba puesto y lo iba bajando mirándome directamente a los ojos. Un sonrojo invadió mi rostro al notar esa mirada y me tensé cuando su mano me recorrió de abajo a arriba primero la pierna y luego el costado llegando una vez más hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola, y reclamando otra vez mis labios como suyos. Yo se los cedí encantada.

Apenas sin darme cuanta de lo que hacía, ambas quedamos completamente sin ropa. Tomamos un silencioso descanso de unos segundos, admirando la belleza de la otra. Maravillosa era la primera palabra que me venía a la cabeza al describirla. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y a pesar de su baja altura, hermoso. Tras esa pausa, volvió a acercarse a mi cuerpo y dibujo sobre mi abdomen un sendero de besos cada vez más hacia abajo, de vez en cuando deteniendo su avance y volviendo atrás para pasar la lengua por donde ya había besado. Pero al fin llegó, volví a tensarme mientras, con cortesía, recorría mi húmeda intimidad con su lengua. Le agarré la mano con fuerza. Oleadas de placer me nublaban la vista mientras ella, con una habilidad desconcertante, me guiaba por el camino hacia el cielo.

Gemía entrecortadamente, agarrando con la mano libre las sábanas para no alzar la voz más de la cuenta. "Gin-_ah_.." Su dedo corazón había conseguido abrirse paso hasta adentrarse en mi interior. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, algo dolorida, pero en seguida el dolor dio paso a un placer indescriptible, pero a pesar de todo, sentía la ardiente necesidad de proporcionarle las misma sensaciones a ella. "G-Ginny... esp-_ah..._ espera..." Logré decir, con la respiración entrecortada. Ginny, se detuvo, pero no retiró la mano. Me miró desconcertada. "¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo con una voz rasgada, lo que me encendió todavía más. Le acaricié la cara. "Yo... también quiero..." La vergüenza se apoderó de mí antes de poder terminar la frase. Pero ella me entendió perfectamente. Se posó otra vez sobre mí, de forma de que llegara perfectamente a su zona, y mientras me besaba, siguió moviendo su dedo dentro mío, sumando uno más, acción ante la cual no pude hacer más que gemir, quizá demasiado alto, sobre sus cálidos labios.

Llevé mi mano hasta lo que en ese momento más ansiaba e intenté imitar, algo torpe, sus movimientos. Rompió el beso y comenzó a respirar con dificultades, lo que me sirvió para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Con la otra mano le apretaba el hombro sin poder evitarlo. Con el paso de los minutos, sus suspiros se fueron convirtiendo en jadeos, y los jadeos en gemidos. Notaba como se me cansaba el brazo, así que pare evitar que ella se quedara a medias, decidí cambiar de posición. Logré hacer que rodara hasta quedar debajo de mí y sonreí para seguidamente volver a besarla.

Gradualmente la sensación que me provocaba iba haciéndose más intensa, cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar, aunque no quisiera acabar antes que ella, de hecho, no quería acabar. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, pero a escasos segundos de llegar, Ginny se tensó durante unos segundos mientras lanzaba un hondo y largo suspiro. Caí encima de ella, agotada, pero inmensa mente feliz, y tranquila. Me recosté a su lado y la abracé, recuperándome un poco. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida. _"¿Cómo puede mirarme así después de esto?"_ La correspondí y me abracé más a ella.

Al poco rato, en cual no nos dirigimos una sola palabra disfrutando del silencio, se empezaron a escuchar pasos por el pasillo que se dirigían a la habitación. Ginny se apartó bruscamente. "Mierda" Le dio tiempo a decir antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe descubriendo a Molly Weasley ante ella. "Antes de que os durmáis, mañana quer-¡Merlín!" Se quedó de piedra al vernos tapándonos desesperadamente con las sábanas, en un inútil intento de cubrir nuestros cuerpos. "¿Qué...? Ah, eh, emm*" No parecía ser capaz de decir nada más. "M-Mamá, yo..." Tragué saliva. La señora Weasley miró primero a su hija y después a mí, y tras largos segundos en los que ninguna supo bien que decir se dio la vuelta y salió con un rostro inexpresivo del cuarto. Ginny y yo nos miramos asustadas. "No parece que se lo haya tomado del todo mal" Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

"¿Crees que deberíamos bajar y hablar con ella?" La miré dubitativa. "Mañana. Deja que lo asimile. Ya te he dicho que mi familia es comprensiva" Asentí, no del todo convencida. Nos vestimos por si acaso y volvimos a meternos en la cama, y bajo caricias logré conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

*Casi lloro de la risa al acordarme de mi 'querido' profesor de ciencias sociales, que siempre hacía eso mismo sin venir a cuento... Un saludo JR!

_Como veis, para compensar un poco la simpleza del capítulo y el tiempo sin subirlo, he metido algo de lemon, aunque no estoy segura de que me haya quedado del todo bien._

_Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, estaba empezando a asustarme por si no os gustaba la historia._


	10. Chapter 10

_Siento mucho la tardanza, podéis matarme cuando queráis..._

_Este es muy probable que sea el último capítulo de mi fic, aunque seguramente haga un epílogo ya que deja demasiados temas sin cerrar. Está demás decir que me ha encantado escribirlo y que vuestros reviews y follows me han alegrado más de una vez el día y me han dado las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo (aún teniendo en cuenta que los exámenes finales están al caer y quizá debiera ponerme a estudiar...). Es la primera historia de más de un par de capítulos que he sido capaz de escribir y me enorgullece ver que ha tenido un buen recibimiento._

_Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo han seguido y me han dado sus consejos o apoyo._

**Los** **personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí cerrar los ojos para dormir aquella noche. Con Hermione tranquilamente (o eso aparentaba) dormida entre mis brazos, mi cabeza no dejaba de darle más y más vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar apenas un par de horas atrás. Ese bien podría haber sido el mejor día de mi vida, en el que me había entregado a mi castaña, y ella a mí. Mis deseos se vieron cumplidos y ambas pudimos saborear el placer de la otra de una manera intensa, casi indescriptible.

Pero justo cuando intentaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, una muy poco fortuita intromisión me sacó violentamente de mis pensamientos, haciendo que toda esa felicidad que me acompañaba desapareciera de repente, para dar paso al terror que provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda de arriba a abajo. Mi madre entró en la habitación y desesperadamente tratamos de cubrir nuestros cuerpos, aunque de poco servía ya que era lo suficiente avispada como para deducir el por qué de nuestro estado. Tras intensos segundos en los que traté de excusarme, sin éxito, dio media vuelta y volvió a salir, dejándonos solas de nuevo.

Podía ver la asustada expresión de Hermione e intenté tranquilizarla alegando que no pareciera que se lo hubiera tomado tan mal. Aunque no estaba del todo segura. Es verdad que cuando estaba enfadada o decepcionada siempre se desahogaba pegándonos una bronca a mis hermanos o a mí, pero aunque este no hubiera sido el caso, es probable que haya quedado demasiado en shock como para reaccionar de una manera coherente. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba.

Mi compañera me despertó aquella mañana con unos suaves toques en el hombro. No tenía el sueño muy pesado como de costumbre. "Deberíamos bajar, ya es tarde" Me susurró en el oído. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme directamente con los suyos en un rostro algo nervioso. Asentí antes de besarla castamente en los labios y me recosté sobre la cama. Sin darme a tiempo a reaccionar, se pegó a mi cuerpo para rodear mi cintura con sus brazos en una abrazo, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Lo correspondí gustosa y conmovida por la dulzura que emanaba aquel gesto. "Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te quiero y que no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hicimos ayer"Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

Entramos en la cocina, pero no había nadie. Miré por la ventana y vi que mis hermanos y Harry estaban fuera jugando un pequeño partido de quidditch y Fleur estaba con ellos, mirándolos aburrida. Supuse que mi padre estaría jugueteando con algún trasto muggle en el salón, como siempre. Y no me equivocaba. "Buenos días, papá" Se giró sobresaltado hacia nosotras y su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia Hermione, apenas se molestó en saludarme. "¡Ah! Hermione, por favor, ayúdame con esto. ¿Qué es?" Ella se acercó y agarró el objeto que él le ofrecía. "Es un teléfono móvil, señor Weasley. Y bastante anticuado, cómo lo ha conseguido?" Lo pasó de una mano a otra, divertida. "Teléfono, ¿eh? Sí creo que he oído algo sobre estas máquinas... Lo encontré cuando fui a recogeros a la estación, pero como sabía que estaríais cansadas no quise molestarte." La castaña alzó una ceja. "¿Lo encontraste...?" Dijo no muy convencida. "¿Dónde está mamá?" Pregunté yo impaciente. Hermione le devolvió el teléfono a mi padre y volvió a ponerse a mi lado. "No lo sé, anda un poco rara desde que se ha levantado. ¿No está con Fleur?" Negamos las dos con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

Desayunamos en silencio sin tener muy claro qué es lo que deberíamos decir cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarnos a mi madre. Cada poco rato, no dirigíamos miradas nerviosas, intentando infundar ánimos a la otra, aunque con resultados poco satisfactorios. Cuando terminamos, decidimos salir al jardín, ya que no estábamos seguras de dónde se podría encontrar ella y tampoco queríamos adelantar el momento. Nos dirigimos primero a Fleur. "Buenos días" Le saludó Hermione. Yo me limité a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza. "_Buenos días, Hegmione, Ginny_" Su acento francés me irritaba un poco, pero no podía quejarme, era parte de la familia ahora, y además iba a contribuir a aumentarla. "_No entiendo cómo les puege gustag ese depogte. Lo único que consige es distraglos pog completo de cosas más impogtantes_" Dijo refiriéndose a mis hermanos. Evité hacer ningún comentario hiriente por aquella afirmación y me dediqué a intentar llamar la atención de los chicos.

"¡Ey, Harry!" Grité alzando la mano. Él se giró, sonrió y llamó a Ron, Bill y George para que bajaran. "Menuda dormilona estás hecha, hermanita. ¿Tú sabes que hora es?" George me pasó un brazo por los hombros tras bajarse de la escoba. "No he dormido mucho" Le respondí y le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro. "¿Tanto se mueve Hermione?" Preguntó Bill mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi cuñada. A pesar de que el comentario no tenía dobles intenciones, no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos ante esas palabras, y miramos al suelo nerviosas. "¿He dicho algo malo?" Se cuestionó levantando una ceja. Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza. "¿Tenéis algo pensado para hacer hoy o nos vamos dedicar a jugar todo el día? Aunque después de todo, no me parece una mala idea..." Ron se rascó la cabeza, pensando. "Bueno habíamos dicho de dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagón y comer por allí, y así luego aprovechamos que estamos allí para abrir la tienda, ¿no, George?"

Hermione los miró confundida. "¿También vais a abrir hoy?" El mediano de mis hermanos habló. "No era mi plan desde el principio, pero después he pensado que un día como hoy abría más posibles clientes deambulando por ahí esta tarde, así que..." Suspiré resignada. "Y yo que pensaba que preferirías aprovechar que tu hermanita pequeña está aquí de vacaciones para hacer algo más interesante" Me miró apenado. "¡Oh, venga, Georgy, era broma! Así aprovechamos y nos pasamos por allí, que hace tiempo que no vamos, ¿verdad, Hermione?" Esbozó una sonrisa confiada y asintió con la cabeza para darme la razón. "Ah, por cierto. ¿Sabéis donde está mamá?" Todos negaron con la cabeza. "A lo mejor está arriba y por eso no la habéis visto"

Nos cambiamos antes de volver a bajar y nos despedimos de mi padre. "¿Ya os vais?" La pregunta era algo estúpida, pero viniendo de él, no se lo echamos en cara. "Avisa a mamá cuando la veas, por favor" Le recordó Bill. Nos metimos uno a uno en la chimenea, siendo yo la última, y aparecimos en las calles del Callejón Diagón. "¿A dónde vamos primero?" Preguntó Harry. "Yo quisiera comprar una pluma nueva." Miré confundida a Hermione. "¿No habías comprado una ya cunado fuimos a Hogsmade?" Asintió un poco ruborizada. "Sí, pero desapareció" La miré con ojos suspicaces. "¿Desapareció? ¿Seguro que no la perdiste?" Sonreí pícaramente. "Desapareció" Volvió a repetir. "¡Vaya! La muy responsable Hermione Greanger a perdi-" "Desapareció" Volvió a cortarme, dándome un ligero golpe en las costillas y con aire de enfadada. Tanto mis hermanos como yo nos echamos a reír y ella nos miró avergonzada. "Oh, cállate" Me espetó.

Sin poderlo evitar le cogí de la mano y se la apreté. "Oh, venga, Herm, era una broma" Casi por inercia y sin saber lo que hacía me acerqué a ella dispuesta a robarle un beso, pero se alejó bruscamente, carraspeando. "¿Vamos a ir o no?" Harry se puso a nuestro lado. "Yo os acompaño" Ron en seguida se unió a nosotros. "Y mientras podríamos ir a la tienda de dulces, ¿verdad?" Harry asintió. "Bien, entonces la parejita feliz y yo buscaremos un lugar para comer y aprovecharemos para mirar otras cosas, en una hora nos encontramos aquí." Cada grupo se fue por un lado y nosotros emprendimos el camino hacia la papelería. Cuando llegamos, Hermione se fue corriendo hacia un estante, prestando atención a los diferentes modelos de plumas que habían expuestas.

"Solo ella puede emocionarse tanto aquí dentro" Dije abrumada por su adorabilidad. Ron rió e imitó mi gesto. El moreno con gafas carraspeó para captar mi atención. "Y ahora, ¿me puedes contar lo que pasa entre vosotras dos?" Mi hermano se giró extrañado hacia él. "¿De qué hablas?" Pero yo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Debí suponerlo, Harry no era tan corto como Ron, él era capaz de ver darse cuenta de las cosas sin nadie detrás explicándoselo. Tragué saliva. "¿Es tan evidente?" El asintió con una sonrisa. "La forma en que la miras y cómo se te van los ojos detrás de ella te delatan, Ginny." Volví mi mirada hacia Hermione y se me cortó la respiración como tantas veces. Era hermosa. Pensar que era yo la afortunada que podía tenerla entre sus brazos y a la cual destinaba sus caricias me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo. Sonreí con cariño hacia ella y luego miré a Ron que parecía entender poco a poco lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Es que acaso vosotras dos...?" Parecía nervioso. "Sí" Fue lo único que dije. "Pero Hermione no es... no puede ser..." Se me cortó el alma al verlo así. "Lo siento, sé que la querías, pero compréndelo, yo también." En ese momento llegó Hermione, que acababa de comprar lo que había venido a buscar. "Ey, ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó ante la expresión del pelirrojo. "¿Te has acostado con mi hermana?" Ambas abrimos mucho los ojos. "¿Qué?" Harry le miró decepcionado. "Ron, por favor. Déjalas, pueden hacer lo que quieran, son mayorcitas." Ella alzó la vista hacia mí inquisitiva y yo le respondí con una mirada que denotaba súplica. Suspiró y tras el incómodo momento que se formó, Ron nos habló abatido. "Lo siento, es que... Nada, dejadlo" Salió de la tienda cabizbajo y nosotros le seguimos.

De forma un tanto desesperada, intentamos reanimar un poco la situación cambiando de tema y contando anécdotas graciosas que nos habían pasado durante el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, y a la hora acordada, nos reencontramos con George, Bill y Fleur para ir a comer. Durante la comida, Hermione y yo les contamos sobre nuestro noviazgo a ellos también, ya que no sería justo que no lo supieran, y decidimos que al llegar a casa se lo contaríamos también a mi padre. Ese desde luego no fue el plan que ideamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero dadas las circunstancias, tampoco podíamos hacer otra cosa.

La tarde se me hizo más entretenida y amena de lo que había podido imaginar tras el pequeño arrebato de Ron. Lo dejamos a él y a George en la tienda trabajando después de echarle un vistazo a los nuevos artículos que habían puesto a la venta, más originales de lo que pensaba, y junto con el mayor de mis hermanos, sin contar a Charlie, su esposa y Hermione, regresé a casa. Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta principal. A mamá no le gustaba que nos apareciéramos en casa y tampoco queríamos usar la red _Flu_. _"Hablando de mamá, ¿dónde estará?" _Pensé para mis adentros. Pero antes de lo que me esperaba, mi pregunta pareció ser respondida al entrar ella al salón. La pareja la saludó y se fue directamente arriba, dejándonos solas con ella.

Nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentásemos en el sillón y luego lo hizo ella. "Eh, bueno, m-mam-" Intenté comenzar, pero me interrumpió, con un tono que denotaba de confusión y un poco de desesperación. "¿Por qué?" Sabía perfectamente por dónde iba esa pregunta. Miré a Hermione, que no era capaz de alzar la vista, intentando parecer interesada en los cordones de sus zapatos. "La quiero" Dije en voz muy baja, pero perfectamente audible. Mi compañera se removió nerviosa. "No, no la quieres, al menos no de esa forma, eso es imposible. Ginny, no sabes lo que dices. Estás confusa, lo entiendo, tienes una edad, pero estoy segura de que eso se puede arreglar. Además, tienes a Harry" No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, ella nunca era así. "¿Qué estás diciendo? No se puede 'arreglar', más que nada, porque no hay nada 'estropeado'. Harry pasó, mamá, es un gran amigo, nada más"

"Ginny, por favor, deja de hacer el ridículo. No estas consiguiendo nada. ¿Es porque estás intentando llamar mi atención, o la de cualquier otro? No es la mejor forma, para hacerlo, hija." Empezaba a sentir la rabia recorriendo mis venas. "¡No!" Dije casi gritando. "¿Es que no puedes entenderlo? Pensaba que estabas por encima de toda esta mierda, mamá" Se cruzó de brazos. "A mi no me hables así. Oh, ya entiendo. Seguro que tanta literatura liberal muggle le han metido ideas estúpidas en la cabeza a Hermione y te está intentando convencer con falsas verdades y sexo, ¿verdad? Y claro, ¿quién se puede resistir a eso? Ginny, aléjate de ella y vuelve a ser la niña que eras antes conmigo" Me tensé completamente al escuchar esas palabras, había comenzado la fase de echarle las culpas a Hermione, y no iba a permitirlo. Pero antes de que pudiera rebatir su afirmación, la castaña me interrumpió, agarrándome del brazo, y habló, de manera algo cohibida y con un deje de miedo y respeto en la voz.

"S-Señora Weasley, yo no estoy intentando meter ideas a su hija. Ni siquiera he leído libros en los que se mencionara la ho-homosexualidad, pero si de algo estoy segura es que estoy enamorada de ella, desde hace años, incluso me atrevería a decir que desde el primer momento en que la vi en aquella librería" Las saladas lágrimas decoraban su rostro y yo sentí el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla, pero todavía teníamos una compañía a la que no parecía agradar todo esto. Me contenté con pasar una mano por su cintura y atraerla a mí en un pequeño abrazo, dejando que reposara su cabeza sobre mi hombro y llorara más vivamente. La tensión era bien palpable, y la expresión de la mayor, indescifrable. No me atrevía a decir una palabra por si echaba a perder el efecto que había conseguido sobre mi madre. Para ella, Hermione siempre había sido como de la família desde el primer momento, y era la primera que se preocupaba cuando la veía decaída, después de mí, claro. Estoy segura de que las palabras que pronunció antes las dijo dolida y en realidad no creía que tuviera la culpa.

Algo pareció derrumbarse dentro de ella, porque lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras. Como si nunca hubiera soltado aquellas hirientes palabras, se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó. Unos segundos después se separó. "No estoy segura de entender el por qué, niñas, no me malinterpretéis. No sé cómo es posible que esta clase de, relación, por llamarla de alguna manera, pueda siquiera darse en chicas normales como vosotras. Pero soy capaz de ver el amor que os procesáis, y lo último que quiero ver son vuestros ánimos destrozados. Subid arriba y cambiaos, la cena estará lista en media hora" Nos dejó marchar y no dudamos en emprender nuestro camino hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, Harry y Bill estaban apoyados en la pared disimulando de forma penosa. "¿Cuánto habéis oído?" Pregunté molesta. "Todo" Respondió el primero. Bill se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. "No pensaba que fuera a reaccionar así. Lo siento, hermanita" Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, y lo mismo con el moreno, me alegraba de tener en mi vida a gente así. "No parece muy convencida, ¿verdad?" Negaron con la cabeza, y Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta al pasar y me recosté sobre ella. "Ya está" Suspiré pesadamente y me dejé resbalar hacia abajo. Agarré mis rodillas y enterré mi cara en ellas sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. "No sé si alegrarme o asustarme por lo que nos ha dicho. No parecía muy convencida, de hecho, creo que nos lo ha dicho solo para evitar más momentos incómodos" Hermione se acercó a mí y posó una mano sobre mi cabeza. "Ha demostrado que te quiere, Ginny. Imagina el tremendo esfuerzo que está haciendo para aceptar algo que no comprende. Es como si toda tu vida has pensado que el cielo es verde y cuando alzas la mirada y lo ves, te das cuenta de que es azul, es como si hubieras vivido toda tu vida engañada" La miré a los ojos. "Pero lo nuestro no es tan malo, ¿verdad?" Me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un casto beso en los labios. "Por supuesto que no"

Bajamos a cenar y lo primero que notamos fue que el ambiente era algo tenso. Al parecer, los presentes se habían dedicado a contarle con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido alrededor de una media hora atrás a mi padre, aunque el no parecía habérselo tomado del todo mal. Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre, y mediante un hechizo los platos fueron colocándose, ya llenos, sobre la mesa. Desesperada, intenté iniciar un tema de conversación para normalizar la noche, y opté por el trabajo de mi hermano mayor en Gringotts. La noche poco a poco se fue haciendo más llevadera, y la incomodidad inicial fue siendo remplazada por el buen ánimo y la diversión gracias a las bromas y anécdotas que fuimos contando todos. Incluso Fleur se animó a contarnos cosas sobre su familia y su país.

Cunado el sueño comenzó a pesarnos a todos los presentes, fuimos subiendo cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, a pesar de que mi madre no parecía estar muy convencida de dejarnos otra vez solas. "Solo, procurad no hacerlo cuando yo esté en casa" Fue lo único que dijo. Ambas nos sonrojamos y asentimos. Nos tumbamos sobre la cama, una enfrente de la otra, mirándonos a los ojos sin atrever a romper el silencio que nos rodeaba. Sin poder evitarlo, la abracé y volví a besarla, pero está vez, al contrario que las demás ocasiones, se sentía diferente. Nuestros labios se movían sobre los de la otra de la misma forma que siempre, quizá ahora un poco más calmados, pero ya no teníamos la sensación de que debíamos escondernos para experimentar la cálida sensación que embriagaba nuestras mentes cada vez que los juntábamos y nuestras lenguas jugaban animadamente. Ahora éramos libres de expresar nuestro amor sin miedo a las reacciones de otros, porque ya las conocíamos, al menos, de las de nuestros seres más allegados. Sonreí partiendo el beso y ella correspondió mi sonrisa.


	11. Epílogo

_Por fin he terminado los exámenes y ya tengo tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo, ¡bendito seas, verano! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el epílogo del fic, pero soy de esas personas que se toman MUY en serio los estudios y tuve que elegir entre pasar días enteros aburrida pegada a un libro de biología o divertirme y entretenerme escribiendo esto... creo que la decisión que tomé está bastante clara._

_Ahora sí, dejo de aburriros con estas notas de autor y os dejo leer._

_**Los **__**personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Acaricié el bello rostro que descansaba con una sonrisa sobre mi pecho. Ocho años habían pasado y todavía sentía cada día como el primero, aún me sonrojaba cuando me lanzaba esas intensas miradas, o cuando yo, algo vergonzosa, le decía cuanto le amaba. Sonreí al notar como poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos mientras se apartaba un rebelde mechón pelirrojo de la cara y correspondía mi gesto. "¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?" Reí un poco antes de contestar y me dejó libre del agarre que no había aflojado durante toda la noche "Sí, pero no quería despertarte a ti también, te ves demasiado adorable, lo siento" Me besó castamente y se desperezó. "Y parecía imposible quererla más..." Soltó el típico comentario que se supone que se dice a sí misma pero con claras intenciones de que yo lo escuchara.

Me ruboricé, como era de esperarse, y le lancé la almohada con actitud enfurruñada. "Oh, venga Hermione, no me digas que todavía te avergüenzas cuando digo esas cosas" Miré hacia otro lado fingiendo molestia y me crucé de brazos, lo que solo provocó una sonora carcajada por parte de mi compañera. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar, sin molestarme en comprobar si me seguía. "Herm, por favor perdóname" Dijo aún divertida. "Perdonada" Le contesté ocultando la amplia sonrisa que esbozaba en ese momento. Todas las mañanas era igual.

"Ayer, cuando ya estabas en la cama, llegó una carta de Luna, no reconocí la lechuza, así que imagino que todavía está en tierras desconocidas" Me dijo mientras terminábamos de desayunar. Levanté la vista de "El Profeta", que extrañamente no tenía nada interesante que leer y la miré con alivio. "Menos mal, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿cuánto hace que no sabemos de ella? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Qué dice?" Removió la cucharilla en la taza de café, aunque apenas quedaran un par de tragos y sacó de su bolsillo un abultado sobre amarillento. "Básicamente nos pide disculpas por no habernos escrito antes porque su lechuza murió por el frío, sigo sin entender qué clase de criatura esperaba encontrar allí, la verdad. Y después hay como tres páginas que ha ido escribiendo sobre lo que hacía cada día. No es muy interesante, pero si quieres leerlo..."

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y dudé en si echarle un vistazo o no. Al final decidí que la leería más tarde. Me pasé una mano por mi desarreglado cabello mientras suspiraba recordando su expresión desanimada cuando le dijimos que Ginny y yo nos mudaríamos juntas en cuanto acabásemos con los estudios. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que nos aseguró que había superado el flechazo que tuvo por ella, yo sabía que todavía quedaban resquicios de lo que su amor no correspondido fue, y aún teniendo en cuenta de que yo nunca sería tan cercana con Luna como ella lo era con Ginny, no podía evitar sentirme algo culpable de su tristeza. Y todavía me sentí peor cuando, nada más nosotras comenzamos a vivir juntas, decidiera hacer ese largo viaje en busca de criaturas extrañas y fantasiosas de las que probablemente solo ella, y tal vez su padre, habían oído habar.

Tras darme cuenta de que había estado callada perdida en mis pensamientos durante bastante tiempo, me levanté de un salto y cambié mi expresión por una más animada."Bueno, tenemos el día libre, ¿tenías pensado algo?" Me sonrió cariñosa y se levantó también, recogiendo la mesa. "No se te puede dar una sorpresa, ¿verdad? Los chicos habían dicho de dar una vuelta por Londres, ¿qué te parece?" Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la cocina dispuesta a darme una ducha, pero entonces su voz, que ahora se me presentaba juguetona, me detuvo antes de salir. "Lástima, porque he rechazado su oferta" La miré curiosa mientras ella me sonreía y se acercaba a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. "Había pensado en pasar el día a solas con mi novia"

Se acercó lentamente a mí cerrando los ojos, pero yo la detuve antes de que llegara a hacer nada. "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la Ginny que prefiere salir de fiesta todo el día?" Levantó una ceja. "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la Hermione que prefiere quedarse a solas conmigo antes de irse por ahí a tomar algo?" "Touché" Susurré contra sus labios justo antes de aprisionarlos contra los míos. _"Y la cantidad de sitios en los que he leído que el deseo sexual de la pareja desaparece a los tres años..."_ Me aparté antes de que llegásemos a mayores. "Me voy a dar una ducha mientras piensas qué es lo que haremos" Hizo un puchero demasiado adorable, tanto que hasta me dio pena, y con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana empecé a subir las escaleras. "¿No quieres que te acompañe?" Me giré hacia ella. "No me tientes"

"¿Ver un partido de quidditch? No te ofendas, Gin, pero no me pierdo ninguno tuyo, ¿que tiene éste de especial?" Pregunté sorprendida por donde nos encontrábamos. "¿Quién dice que vayamos a ver nada?" Al momento que pronunciaba esas palabras desviamos nuestro rumbo para dirigirnos a los vestuarios en vez de a las gradas. "Ginny..." La miraba casi suplicando por una respuesta a mi pregunta no pronunciada. No tenía un buen presentimiento. "¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si Ron aprobaba todos los exámenes del éxtasis me intentarías ganar en una especie de partido íntimo de quidditch? Parecías muy segura de que los reprobaría todos porque hasta a tú jurabas que te habían salido mal, aunque luego resultara que fuiste la alumna modelo con una puntuación perfecta de media... Bueno, el caso es que, algo justo, pero los pasó todos"

Paré en seco y la miré de arriba a abajo enarcando una ceja. Pude notar en su expresión que lo decía en serio y tuve que luchar para no poner los ojos en blanco. "Y sigo sin entenderlo, pero eso fue hace años, y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero lo dije bromeando" Negó con la cabeza con fingida decepción. "Ay, Grenger, no puedes huir de tus palabras. Entra ahí y cámbiate" Rió ante mi cara de incredulidad y se alejó hacia otro vestuario. _"¿Qué falta hace que se vaya a otro?" _"Ni siquiera sé volar" Dije gritando para que me oyera. Me ignoró completamente y me dejó sola junto con su antiguo uniforme de las Harpías de Holyhead. Estaba deshilachado por algunas partes y lucía varios agujeros, frutos de la manía de la pelirroja por tirarse al suelo cada vez que ganaban un encuentro importante.

De pronto me vino a la mente uno de los que, seguro, fueron los mejores días de su vida.

"_Hermiooooooone" Me giré sobresaltada por el grito para encontrarme con una Ginny recién graduada que irradiaba alegría por cada lugar por donde pasara. 'Hermosa' Fue lo que pensé cuando la vi acercarse a mí a gran velocidad, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ambas acabamos en el suelo a causa de que no supo frenar a tiempo. Apenas pudo mantener el beso que intentaba ofrecerme de lo nerviosa que estaba. "¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté medio atontada. "Lo mejor que me ha podido pasar nunca, aunque muy por debajo de ti, no te preocupes" Soltó una risa nerviosa y me ayudó a incorporarme. Me cogió de las manos y cerró los ojos un momento, como intentando convencerse de lo que le había pasado era real._

_Se echó a mis brazos una vez más. "He entrado, Herm, he entrado en el equipo" Dijo casi gritando contra mi oído. Tuve que apartarme un poco para evitar que me dejara más sorda de lo que ya era, acostumbrada como estaba a sus gritos. "Enhorabuena. Hay que estar ciego para no ver tu potencial, si no te hubieran aceptado ya estaría yo allí reclamándoles y obligándoles a abrir los ojos" Sabía que entrar en las Harpías de Holyhead era su sueño desde que entró en Hogwarts y sentí una inmensa alegría cuando me lo dijo. "¿Te gustaría verme con el uniforme?" Alcé una ceja, provocativa. "Siempre y cuando luego yo te pueda ver sin él"_

Resignada, me acerqué a la banca donde estaba apoyado y me lo puse lo más rápido posible, aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de subir a lo que en ese momento llamaba 'máquina de matar voladora'. No era un secreto que le tuviera cierto, respeto, a las escobas voladoras. Incluso todavía le tenía algo de reparo al hecho de que el trabajo de Ginny consistiera en ir montada en una prácticamente todo el día, pero también sabía que ella era profesional y pocas posibilidades habían de que sufriera algún accidente, tan talentosa como era.

Salí al terreno de juego y no pude evitar que los ojos se me abrieran como platos y la garganta se me secara. Desde luego no era lo mismo verlo desde dentro que desde fuera. Los tres aros a cada lado del campo se alzaban imponentes, dándome la sensación de ser más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Un olor a césped recién cortado y ligeramente húmedo inundó mis fosas nasales, ofreciéndome una sensación de relajación inmensa*. El juego de luz que ofrecía el sol jugaba con mi sombra mientras mi mirada se posaba sobre lo más hermoso que había en ese lugar. Ella. Su figura se recortaba de espaldas a contraluz, se apoyaba en su escoba con actitud relajada mientras observaba el mismo escenario con el que me había quedado yo embelesada segundos atrás.

Me quedé un par de minutos admirándola. "¿Lista?" Preguntó sin girarse. Di un respingo y miré al suelo al darme cuenta de que había sido atrapada y me acerqué algo cohibida hacia ella. Me sonrió dulcemente. "Primero te enseñaré a volar y después te daré un cursillo rápido sobre las normas del deporte, y no te preocupes, nadie nos molestará, ya he avisado de que iba a utilizar el terreno para pasar la mañana contigo" Negué con la cabeza. "Tan solo enséñame a volar. Las reglas las conozco de memoria. Que menos que interesarme un poco en el trabajo de mi novia, ¿no?" Me regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando a duras penas logré sujetarme sobre la escoba consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada para comenzar y se acercó a un gran baúl de madera reluciente, dispuesta a coger una quaffle. "Em, Ginny, ¿cómo pretendes que juguemos si solo somos dos? Necesitaríamos un guardián, ¿no crees? Podríamos llamar a Harry, que creo que tiene el día libre hoy también" Paró en secó y se dio una palmada en la cabeza. "Arg, tienes razón. Soy idiota, en serio. No quiero decirle que venga porque ya había rechazado su propuesta de que quedásemos con él" Reí por lo despistada que podía llegar a ser y bajé hacia donde estaba ella. "No creo que le importe" Se sentó en el suelo y se despeinó, algo molesta. "Y yo que quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas contigo. Anda, llámale con uno de eso telífonos" Me apoyé sobre su hombro. "Teléfonos, Ginny, se llaman teléfonos"

"Lo que hace el amor, ¿verdad, Hermione?" Me dijo Harry juguetón. Le sobraron chistes sobre mi atuendo y el hecho de estar intentando ganar a la menor en un una de las cosas que mejor se le daban. "Tú cállate y dirígete a los aros. Cuanto más rápido pase menos dura será la caída" Se echó a reír casi cruelmente y empezamos el 'partido'. Como era de esperarse, en menos de diez minutos ya dí el partido por perdido, aunque aún así pude molestarles por haber marcado una vez, aprovechando que ambos iban demasiado confiados y no me tomaban en serio.

Apenas escuché lo que Harry me estaba diciendo cuando nos desmontamos, por fin, de las escobas. Me era imposible concentrarme en nada más que no fueran esas gotas de sudor que recorrían la piel de Ginny desde su frente, perdiéndose por debajo de su camiseta, un agradable calor recorría mi cuerpo con tan solo imaginar su desembocadura. "Hermione, ¿estás ahí?" El tono de burla de la pelirroja me despertó de mi ensoñación e inconscientemente me lancé hacia ella, uniendo de forma algo violenta sus labios con los míos. "Mejor me voy, ¿verdad?" Se separó de mí algo sonrojada por la sorpresa y miró a Harry. "¿No habías dicho de salir a comer ahora?" Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y cogiendo su escoba, dispuesto a marcharse. "No, da igual, de todas formas ya habíamos quedado los demás. Pasadlo bien, chicas" Y dicho esto se fue corriendo sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. "Al menos, conoce el significado de un beso"

Nos pasamos todo el día sin hacer nada de provecho. En cualquier otra situación me habría molestado, yo que siempre intento que mis actividades conlleven una finalidad, pero con ella era diferente. Es la única persona a la que permito que vea mi lado perezoso llevado a tal extremo, y más de una vez ha intentado hacerme rabiar utilizando esa excusa. Incluso muchas veces lo consiguió. Largas eran las noches en las que era obligada por mí a dormir en otra habitación como castigo, pero siempre acababa perdonándola. Cómo no hacerlo.

"Ginny" Mi voz en aquél momento se asemejaba más a un suspiro, previniendo lo que se disponía a hacer. Su mano acarició mi rostro con delicadeza y se acercó a mí, uniendo nuestros labios suavemente. Por alguna razón estaba seria y no mostraba su habitual gesto burlesco al pillarme tan desprevenida y escuchar ese gemido que escapó de mi garganta cuando acarició su lengua con la mía. Me separé de ella al notarlo y la miré preocupada, preguntándole en silencio el por qué de que se encontrara así, pero en vez de darme una respuesta, volvió besarme, algo más ruda, pero abrazándome fuertemente. Sentía mis piernas hacerse agua al sentir la irónica suavidad del agarre.

Me obligó a retroceder hacia el muro de la habitación sin romper el contacto y bajó sus manos por mi cintura, acariciándola por encima de la camisa que llevaba puesta, no por mucho tiempo. Con obvia experiencia fue desabotonando los botones poco a poco mientras marcaba mi cuello, desesperándome. Sabía cuanto me molestaba esperar, más en este sentido. Deslizó la prenda por sobre mis hombros y pasó sus manos por mis brazos, como desando recorrer tanta piel como fuera posible.

Algo agobiada por el poco espacio que me dejaba, la empujé con delicadeza sobre la cama que esa mañana no me había molestado en hacer, y ambas sentadas conseguimos la comodidad necesaria para continuar. Tras retirar su camiseta y mirarla otra vez a la cara, me di cuenta de que seguía extrañamente seria. "Ginny, ¿qué te preocupa?" Le acaricié la mejilla buscando una respuesta probable por si ella se negaba a entregármela. "No me preocupa nada, porque sé que te tengo aquí. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, no sabes cuánto te quiero!" Se abalanzó contra mí intentando besarme, pero esta vez fue más brusca, podía notar la lujuria que sin previo aviso se había encendido en ella, y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, me la contagió.

Lo que había comenzado como un acto suave y gentil dio paso a una escena en la que reinaba la lascivia, sensualidad y desenfreno. Rebeldes mechones de pelo se interponían en el trayecto que trazaban los besos de Ginny hasta mi pecho, así que no dudó en apartarlos hacia atrás de mi cuello mientras continuaba hacia su objetivo. Su entrecortada respiración se mezcló con los gemidos de placer que yo soltaba mientras me desvestía y lo recorría con su lengua, succionando el pezón cada pocos segundos y dejando dulces besos después.

Me posicioné sobre ella y apenas sin darme cuenta tanto su ropa como la mía había desaparecido y nos permitía contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, lo que no hacía más que encendernos a mayor nivel. La observé desde arriba, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura para mantenerme, y pasé una mano deslizándola desde su cuello hasta la parte baja del abdomen, disfrutando del contacto tan suave. Se recostó lo suficiente como para llegar a mis labios, reclamándolos como los suyos con desesperación y me abrazó por la cintura, uniendo nuestros cuerpos y acariciando mi espalda con sus dedos. Llegué a pensar que con tan solo la fricción de nuestras pieles la una sobre la otra, sería capaz de llegar a tan ansiado orgasmo.

Durante largos segundos, eso fue lo único que hicimos, besarnos inundando nuestra habitación de una caldeante atmósfera, hasta que decidí actuar y romper el beso, volviendo a acostarla sobre la cama y trazando una senda de besos hacia su sexo. Su espalda se curvó ligeramente cuando sintió mis labios contra ese punto tan sensible, y posteriormente mi lengua, humedeciéndolo todavía más de lo que ya estaba. De arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Un sabor dulce al que ya estaba acostumbrada se adhirió a mi paladar a la vez que su respiración se descompasaba y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, llegando a soltar algún que otro gemido al ritmo de mis acciones. Su tono de voz se hacía gradualmente más alto y pequeños espasmos atravesaban su cuerpo. _"Todavía no, cariño" _Pensé para mis adentros.

Me aparté antes de que llegara. "N-No, por favo-or, Hermione" Contuve la risa que me provocaba ver su estado de frustración y súplica que me ofrecía y volví a subir hasta sus labios para besarla apasionadamente, pero dejando atrás mi mano derecha, que se abrió camino lentamente en su interior. Gimió contra mis labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos, llena de placer. Nuestras lenguas danzaban libremente mientras aceleraba el ritmo, notando como ella se encogía intentando profundizar todavía más el contacto.

Concentrada en darle todo el placer que se merecía, no me di cuenta cuando ella elevó una de sus manos para situarla en mi entrada, invadiéndola sin previo aviso, provocando que soltara un largo suspiro. Imitó el ritmo que yo llevaba dentro de ella y la miré a los ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo y medio cerrados por el placer. Me fijé en las gotas de sudor que perlaban su rostro y el enrojecimiento que portaban sus mejillas y que ambas compartíamos. Sonreí notablemente al darme cuenta de la suerte que tenía al poder estar junto a ella.

A los pocos minutos se me hizo casi imposible seguir pensando en eso, ya que lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la satisfacción que me estaba dando la pelirroja y en los espasmos que nos agitaban a las dos. Las oleadas de placer se sucedían unas tras otras y con un fuerte grito sentí como se tensaba debajo de mí temblando, cerrándose entorno a mis dedos, pero sin perder el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano, esperando por mi turno, que no se hizo esperar. Antes de que pudiera echarme hacia atrás, agotada, me acercó a ella y me rodeó con los brazos.

"Siento lo de esta mañana" Alcé una ceja y levanté la vista, sorprendida. "Venga ya, no lo he pasado mal. Mientras esté contigo todo me parece perfecto. Aunque este no parece muy buen momento para disculparse, ¿no crees?" Me sorprendí a mi misma por poder decir eso sin entrecortarme una sola vez, tan agitada como estaba. Rió por mi comentario y me abrazó aún más fuerte. Aproveché la proximidad para besarla castamente, pero ella impidió que me alejara y profundizó más el gesto. "Todavía no hemos terminado tú y yo, Hermione"

* * *

*Recordemos que éste es uno de los aromas que que tiene la 'Amortentia' para Hermione.

_Y ya está. Mi plan desde el principio era meter un 'momento romántico' (por llamarlo de una forma suave) en el epílogo, para que os vayáis de este con un buen sabor de boca, aunque por alguna razón me da la sensación de que no lo he redactado muy bien. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic y a todos los que me habéis apoyado con reviews, aunque no me olvido de esos lectores fantasma que pasan desapercibidos aunque yo sé que ahí están._


End file.
